Mom's new boyfriend (INA Vers)
by HunFabb
Summary: Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan berubah menjadi remaja pemberontak yang memiliki masalah serius tentang berkencan dengan pria lebih tua, seorang yang sangat tidak tepat untuknya, dan dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan jika mamanya akan berkencan dengan seorang dokter berkepribadian dominan yang kemudian mengontrol dirinya/HUNHAN/YAOI/
1. Foreword

_Story by;_ _ **Semeluke**_

 _Alih bahasa oleh;_ _ **HunFabb**_

.

Luhan tidak pernah membayangkan jika dirinya akan berubah menjadi remaja pemberontak yang memiliki masalah serius tentang berkencan dengan pria lebih tua, seorang yang sangat tidak tepat untuknya, dan dia juga tidak pernah membayangkan jika mamanya akan berkencan dengan seorang dokter berkepribadian dominan yang kemudian mengontrol dirinya.

* * *

 **Peringatan** :

Mature konten, daddy!kink, rimming, seks di bawah umur, spanking (mungkin?)

 **Author's note:**

Aku bosan dan sedih dan dari kebosanan dan kesedihan itu jadilah ini...

* * *

 **520!**


	2. One

**H** un **H** an

.

Story by; **Semeluke**

Alih bahasa oleh; **HunFabb**

.

* * *

"Tapi kenapa sih dia harus kemari? Tidak bisakah Mama hanya mengajaknya ke restoran atau ke tempat lain selain rumah?" Luhan bertanya, sudah tampak sangat kesal meski pria itu bahkan belum datang.

"Tidak. Dia akan makan malam dengan kita, Hanhan. Bersikap baiklah padanya dan berhenti mengumpat."

Luhan benci ini. Menyaksikan mamanya mondar-mandir di dalam rumah, memastikan segala sesuatunya tampak sempurna termasuk penampilannya sendiri hanya untuk seorang pria yang bahkan mungkin hanya akan tinggal sebentar. Itu selalu terjadi setiap kali dia berkencan dengan seseorang—yang mana Luhan benci itu, sangat. Teman kencan mamanya selalu aneh dan jelek. Pria terakhir adalah seorang yang membosankan, dan juga kuno—sangat membosankan dan sangat kuno—hakim tua yang membuat Luhan mual ketika ia melihat pria itu dan mamanya bermesraan di dapur. Sementara pria sebelumnya adalah seniman berkumis yang membuat Luhan ingin menertawakan tampangnya. Dia punya perasaan jika pria baru satu ini akan berbeda dan lebih 'rutin' menempel. Kenapa Mama harus berkencan begitu sering sih lagian? Luhan menduga dia hanya berusaha menemukan seorang pria yang menyayanginya dan bisa menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Luhan, dan mungkin yang bisa menerapkan kedisiplinan juga di rumah. Menjadi seorang kepala polisi, orang-orang pasti berpikir jika Ling akan sangat tegas dan disiplin, namun rupanya itu benar-benar kebalikannya, dia tidak bisa bahkan untuk mengontrol putranya sendiri (yang mana Luhan merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri untuk itu).

Luhan pikir ia akan lebih suka hanya mengisi bak mandi dan menenggelamkan dirinya di dalam air sebelum si "dokter" ini tiba. Menyelamatkan dia dari masalah membenci orang lain di dunia, juga dari pakaian rapi yang mama suruh ia untuk memakainya. Kemeja krem dan celana coklat juga rambut yang disisir rapih benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti siswa yang siap pergi sekolah, dan semua yang dia butuhkan adalah sikap sopan dan ransel untuk melengkapi tampilan anak baik atau apapun itu yang mamanya ingin Luhan terlihat.

Rumah tampak seperti tempat ritual pemujaan yang akan segera dimulai, lilin di mana-mana dan Luhan ingin pergi melarikan diri dari aroma menyengat bunga-bungaan.

Sementara ia duduk di ruang tamu sambil dalam hati mengeluh dan bergumam, bel pintu berbunyi dan ia mendengar mamanya berkata, "Sayang, bisakah kau membuka pintu?" dari kamar mandi.

"Tidak!" Dia menjawab sambil menggeleng.

"Buka pintunya, Luhan." Sekarang mama terdengar marah. Dia selalu kehilangan kendali kadang-kadang.

 _Nah ini dia,_ pikir Luhan, seraya bangkit kemudian berjalan membukakan pintu untuk seorang pria tinggi, berambut pirang, bertubuh ramping, tampan, dan bermata tajam. Seorang yang Luhan belum pernah lihat sebelumnya. Atau... _sesuatu_ yang Luhan belum pernah lihat sebelumnya.

Luhan berkedip ketika pria itu tersenyum lembut padanya. Dia bertanya-tanya apakah mamanya mengatakan kebenaran tentang dokter ini, dia tidak seperti pria terakhir yang Luhan lihat. "Kau pasti dokter." Pria ini tampak lebih seperti model untuk Luhan.

"Aku kardiolog." Suaranya benar-benar lembut...terdengar bagus, tapi Luhan mengedikkan bahu tak acuh dan melihat buket bunga di tangan pria itu. "Dan kau pasti Luhan."

"Seperti biasa, dan, ya, aku memang Luhan. Ayo masuk." Ia menepi ke samping, mempersilahkan dokter masuk ke dalam. "Mama...di suatu tempat. Hanya saja, aku tidak tahu dimana, buat dirimu sendiri nyaman disini atau lakukan apapun terserah." Mengejutkan, Sehun tidak tampak terkejut sedikitpun tentang...sopan santun Luhan. Semua orang biasanya akan terkejut.

"Sehun~"

Luhan mendengar suara hak sepatu hitam mamanya menghentak, keras, dan terdengar agak menakutkan mengetuk lantai ketika dia mendekat.

"Ling. Wow, kau terlihat cantik."

"Wah, terima kasih!" Mamanya menjawab dan Luhan menoleh di waktu yang sangat tidak tepat karena selanjutnya ia melihat dokter itu meraih pinggang mamanya dan membungkuk untuk menempatkan ciuman di bibirnya. Ling tampak terkejut pada awalnya, tapi kemudian ia hanya membiarkan dokter melanjutkan ciumannya.

"Oh, menjijikan," gumam Luhan seraya mendengus. Dan itu adalah Hal lain yang selalu dimiliki semua teman kencan mama— _gombal_.

"Ini untukmu—sebuket mawar."

"Cantik sekali, Sehun."

Tapi...pria ini tidak terlihat _penggombal_ ; dia tampak lebih menarik daripada pria pria sebelumnya. Hanya dengan cara dia berdiri membuatnya terlihat berani dan percaya diri juga jantan, dengan postur tegap serta dagu terangkat.

Luhan berdehem, memotong mereka cepat untuk menghindari adegan romantis lebih lanjut. "Jangan terlalu lama. Aku kelaparan!" Dia berkata dari ruang tamu setelah bangkit dari sofa dan memeluk perutnya sendiri, terlihat lebih kepada marah daripada lapar.

Satu-satunya hal yang Luhan pelajari tentang Sehun dan benar-benar tentangnya adalah fakta bahwa dia orang kaya. Luhan menebaknya, meskipun. Setelan mahal dan tatakrama yang baik bukanlah tanpa alasan tentu saja. Luhan juga melihat sebotol anggur _Romanee-Conti_ terbaring di dalam sebuah kotak kayu yang Sehun hadiahkan pada mamanya untuk hari jadi pertama mereka. _Pasti dia mengeluarkan banyak uang untuk itu,_ Luhan berpikir dan mengejek kemudian, _pemborosan._

Untuk hari jadi pertama mereka, Luhan pikir mereka harusnya pergi ke tempat lain tanpa adanya dia bersama mereka. Sehun kaya, jadi kenapa ia setuju untuk hanya makan malam di rumah? Dia jelas mampu untuk membawa mamanya ke sebuah restoran mewah di suatu tempat tanpa Luhan.

"Makanannya lezat, Ling."

"Terima kasih. Itu resep rahasia nenek—"

Luhan menusuk steak dengan keras, mengajutkan mamanya, sementara Sehun hanya dengan tenang menatapnya. "Aku selalu berpikir kalau cuma ada satu jenis dokter di dunia ini. Maksudku, apa sih yang korlog lakukan omong-omong?" tanyanya.

"Yah, kami _kardiolog_ spesialis jantung dan sistem kardiovaskular,"

"Terus...apa yang kau kerjakan kalau begitu?" Luhan mengangkat alisnya. Dia mendengar mamanya mendesah pelan dan Sehun tertawa.

"Aku menemukan dan mengobati penyakit yang terkait dengan jantung dan pembuluh darah,"

"Kedengarannya membosankan dan menjijikkan,"

"Untuk orang lain mungkin seperti itu, tapi aku menikmatinya,"

"Apa yang bisa dinikmati dari jantung dan darah orang lain? Aku pikir yang menyenangkan dari itu adalah uang yang kau dapatkan, ya 'kan?" Ling menatapnya dengan tatapan yang biasanya akan membuat orang lain takut dan gugup, tapi Luhan adalah anaknya dan tatapan itu benar-benar tidak berpengaruh pada Luhan sedikitpun.

"Pekerjaan ini sebenarnya lebih memuaskan daripada kedengarannya, Luhan. Rasanya menyenangkan saat mengetahui jika aku bisa membantu dan menyelamatkan orang lain."

"Oke, terserah. Tapi aku masih penasaran, bagaimana seorang kordo—apapun itu sepertimu bertemu kepala polisi? Kalian bahkan tidak bekerja di tempat yang sama. Nah, kecuali kalau Mama menembak seseorang—"

"Luhan, kumohon,"

"—dan kau merawatnya."

Mama berusaha keras untuk menahan diri dari berteriak pada Luhan sementara Sehun hanya tertawa dan membuat Luhan heran sebenarnya apa yang lucu. "Eh, tidak, tidak, tidak mungkin terjadi hal seperti itu. Kami bertemu saat Mamamu melakukan pemeriksaan medis."

"Pemeriksaan medis?"

"Itu hanya sebagai prosedur untuk tindakan pencegahan kalau kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Jadi, ugh, dia tidak...kau tahu,"

"Tidak, Mamamu sepenuhnya sehat."

"Ah. Senang mendengarnya." Luhan tersenyum lega dan meneguk air dari gelasnya, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Ling pasti menegurnya setelah ini.

Entah Sehun benar-benar pria sejati atau ia hanya mencoba untuk mengesankan mamanya dengan bersikap begitu jantan, tapi apapun itu maksud Sehun ia tetap membantu Ling membersihkan meja dan piring sementara Luhan tergeletak di sofa sambil membaca komik. Dia bisa mendengar mamanya meminta maaf pada Sehun disana—"Aku minta maaf tentang Luhan. Dia selalu seperti ini kapanpun seseorang datang," katanya tapi Sehun hanya menjawab, "Tidak apa-apa." Sehun agak aneh; dia tidak tersinggung akan apapun yang Luhan katakan atau lakukan. Atau mungkin dia tersinggung sebenarnya, hanya saja tidak ingin menunjukkannya karena dia ingin terlihat seperti seorang pria tenang yang keren untuk Ling. Orang-orang selalu berusaha mengesankan mamanya untuk beberapa alasan, mungkin agar kemudian mereka bisa dekat dengan seorang dari kepolisian dan terbebas dari biaya tiket parkir.

"Sampai jumpa, Sehun. Datang lagi kapan-kapan ya." Luhan bersenandung dan melihat mamanya mencium Sehun di bibir sebelum dokter itu pergi.

"Luhan, kita harus bicara!" Mama segera mengikuti anaknya yang letih berjalan ke kamarnya. "Luhan!"

"Apa?" Luhan berbalik dan menatap mamanya dengan pandangan memohon. "Aku lelah. Bisakah bicaranya besok saja?"

"Tidak. Kau, Tuan, harus dihukum. Tidak ada TV, tidak ada PlayStation, tidak ada apapun selama dua minggu."

"Apa- _apaan_ itu? Itu tidak adil!"

"Aku serius. Kau hanya akan pergi ke sekolah, pulang, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu, dan mandi kemudian pergi tidur."

"Tapi aku harus latihan sepak bola."

"Itu hanya tiga kali seminggu. Aku memintamu untuk bersikap baik dan bahkan kau tidak bisa melakukan itu, jadi ini adalah apa yang kau dapatkan."

Luhan mengerang. "Kenapa aku harus bersikap baik padanya? Dia sama buruknya dengan yang lain. Tidak ada apapun yang khusus tentangnya." Itu benar-benar kebohongan. "Dan dia bahkan tidak marah, jadi Mama—"

"Kau di hukum dan itu adalah keputusan final. Pergi ke kamarmu."

"Aku sudah di kamarku." Luhan berkata sambil menggertakan giginya. Dia membanting pintu dan menguncinya kemudian, setelah itu ia mendengar mamanya berjalan pergi—menghentakkan kaki, lebih tepatnya.

* * *

.

* * *

Sebagaimana yang mamanya katakan, Luhan tidak boleh nonton TV, bermain PlayStation, atau komputer, tidak boleh melakukan hal-hal itu untuk dua minggu ke depan. Dia bahkan juga tidak boleh membawa teman-temannya ke rumah atau pergi ke rumah mereka. Ini hukuman karena dia bersikap tidak sopan bahkan meski Sehun tampak tidak tersinggung sedikitpun. Tapi Luhan tidak menyesal; ia tidak pernah menyesali apapun yang dia lakukan terutama pada teman kencan atau pacar mamanya. Dia sebenarnya menyalahkan mereka semua untuk ketidaksopanannya itu.

Ling tidak pernah berlangsung lama dalam berkencan dengan seseorang. Biasanya itu berakhir dalam seminggu atau kadang-kadang dua minggu, yang beruntung akan berlangsung selama beberapa bulan dan Sehun adalah salah satu dari mereka yang beruntung itu. Luhan merasa seperti dipenjara selama menjalani dua minggu hukumannya ("Kenapa dia tidak mengurungku di sel saja sih sekalian supaya lebih mudah." Luhan mengeluh pada temannya, Yixing) tanpa menyesali apapun. Dia marah, Sehun selalu di sekitar mamanya dan mamanya selalu lebih memerhatikan si dokter itu daripada Luhan. "Aku tidak peduli," Luhan berkata pada dirinya sendiri kapanpun dia merasa terganggu.

"Aku pikir kau penipu. Kau bukan dokter sungguhan, 'kan? Kau tidak mungkin dokter. Kau terlalu muda*." Luhan berkata satu waktu pada Sehun sementara menunggu mamanya menyelesaikan panggilan telepon untuk kemudian ia akan mengantarnya ke tempat latihan sepak bola. Sehun menawarkan diri untuk melakukan itu, tapi tentu saja, Luhan tidak mau.

"Bukan, aku Oh Sehun. Wanita itulah yang bernama _Tu_ Young*." Dokter itu tertawa sementara ia menunjuk seorang wanita yang membawa beberapa makalah keluar dari kantor Ling.

( **T/N** *Luhan menyebut Sehun terlalu muda (Too Young, yang dibaca Tu Young) untuk menjadi seorang dokter, dan Sehun malah menganggap itu adalah sebuah nama dan jawab kalo dia bukan Tu Young tapi Oh Sehun sambil nunjuk seorang yang namanya Tu Young beneran. Tapi kayaknya itu Sehun cuma menggoda Luhan XD)

" _Apa_?"

"Maaf, apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Kau terlalu muda untuk jadi Dokter." Luhan berkata dengan mengepalkan tinjunya.

Tapi Sehun tidak hanya terlalu muda; dia juga terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang dokter.

"Aku tiga puluh tahun. Apa itu masih 'terlalu muda'?"

Luhan ternganga. " _Tiga puluh_? Be-berarti Mamaku, sepuluh tahun lebih tua darimu!"

"Itu sebenarnya empat belas tahun."

"Iyuhh. Gila! Aku menunggu di luar saja."

Sehun memiliki masa depan di genggamannya, dan Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa pria muda dan sukses seperti dia mau berkencan dengan kepala polisi yang jauh lebih tua darinya. Itu tidak mungkin karena cinta! Tapi Luhan adalah orang di urutan terakhir di planet ini yang mengerti apa itu cinta; dia tidak akan mengerti meski bahkan jika ia melihatnya sendiri.

Luhan menyeret langkahnya di belakang mamanya yang sedang berbicara dengan Sehun dan mendorong troli di supermarket. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak mau tinggal di mobil sendirian; dia mau melakukan itu jika mamanya memarkirkan mobil di suatu tempat di ruang terbuka, Luhan benci berada di parkiran bawah tanah.

"Aku sangat sangat lelah. Lututku sakit dan kakiku sakit dan tanganku sakit juga dan semuanya benar-benar sakit—"

"Luhan." Mama memperingatkan, sudah terlalu lelah akan kelakuan anaknya. (Luhan terus merengek sejak mereka melangkah keluar dari mobil).

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang?" tanya Luhan untuk kelima kalinya dan dia bisa mendengar mamanya mendesah berusaha sabar.

"Sebentar lagi. Mama perlu membeli sesuatu di bagian sereal."

"Yah, kalau begitu bisakah aku setidaknya mendorong trolinya? Aku sangat bosan." Luhan berkata, kesal, dan Sehun berbalik untuk menatapnya.

"Berhenti merengek." Ling mengingatkan.

"Ini." Pria itu melangkah ke sisi dan mengiyakan Luhan dengan anggukan. Luhan tersenyum gembira untuk dirinya sendiri dan mengambil alih troli, tapi kemudian ternyata itu menjadi ide yang buruk ketika Sehun berpindah menempatkan lengannya di sekitar pinggang Ling. _Good job, Luhan._

"Ma, aku masukan permen kesini ya." Dia berkata, mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian mamanya tapi mamanya terus tertawa bersama Sehun. "Ma!"

"Oh. Iya?"

"Permennya, bisakah aku beli..."

"Tentu sayang, ambil berapapun yang kau mau." Ponsel mamanya berdering kemudian, memainkan sebuah instrumen piano dan dia permisi untuk berbicara secara pribadi di tempat lain. Luhan mengedikan bahu tak acuh dan terus memasukan setiap kantong permen berbeda ke troli sementara Sehun berjalan di sampingnya.

"Tidakkah kau pikir itu terlalu banyak, Luhan?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengedikkan bahu sekali lagi.

"Mama bilang aku bisa mengambilnya berapapun yang aku mau dan segini adalah berapa yang aku mau."

Sehun tertawa pelan dan Luhan mengerutkan kening bertanya-tanya kenapa. "Kau selalu mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan, ya?"

"Apapun...Kenapa?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Tidak ada alasan," katanya, tapi kemudian Luhan mendengar dokter itu memberitahu mamanya: "Kau merusak dia. Kau tidak bisa membiarkan dia seenaknya seperti itu." Dan Luhan mengejek dalam hati.

Ling adalah seorang kepala polisi yang berjaga di stasiun, tapi di rumah dia adalah seorang ibu dari seorang anak yang tidak patuh. Bagaimana bisa itu terjadi...?

* * *

.

* * *

"Apa Xiumin akan menjemputmu?" Yixing bertanya, ketika berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolah dengan Luhan sisinya.

"Dia sibuk hari ini. Mama yang akan menjemputku."

"Aku bisa memberikan tumpangan kalau kau mau."

"Nah, aku tidak apa-apa. Jika aku tidak pulang dengan mama dia mungkin akan pergi ke tempat lain bersama Sehun dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku masih tidak percaya dia lupa untuk menjemputku di tempat latihan kemarin. Maksudku, dia benar-benar pulang ke rumah tanpa aku dan tidak menyadari jika aku tidak di mobil sampai dia menutup teleponnya, dan dia baru sadar ternyata dia bicara dengan Sehun sepanjang waktu."

"Woah. Aku tidak pernah berpikir kau bisa cemburu seperti ini—"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Aku cuma tidak suka dia, dan aku akan melakukan apapun sekuat tenaga supaya dia jauh-jauh dari—oh, sial. Apa yang dia lakukan disini?" Luhan mengerutkan kening saat melihat mobil berbeda terparkir di depan jalan masuk. Hyundai Avante biru tua bukanlah apa yang mamanya kendarai dan mamanya tidak ada di kursi kemudi.

"Siapa dia?"

"Itu—itu, ugh, dokter."

"Ohh. Nah, semoga beruntung." Yixing berbisik dan bergegas kabur sebelum Luhan bisa menariknya.

"Halo, Luhan." Sehun tersenyum padanya ketika ia mendekati mobil.

"Apa yang _kau_ lakukan di sini? Dimana Mamaku?" Luhan melipat tangan di depan dadanya sambil menggerutu.

"Mamamu sibuk sekarang dan dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu dari sekolah. Masuklah."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau pulang denganmu. Pergi sana, aku mau naik taksi saja." Luhan menggerakkan tangannya tak acuh dan meraih ponsel untuk menghubungi taksi.

"Aku berjanji pada mamamu jika aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Nah, janji dibuat untuk dilanggar, bukan?"

"Aku sudah berjanji akan memastikan jika kau pulang dengan selamat. Dia tidak ingin kau pergi ke tempat lain—"

"Aku tidak akan."

"—dan selain itu, ini juga merupakan kesempatan bagimu dan aku untuk saling mengenal satu sama lain lebih baik. Maksudku, kita akan bersama-sama selama seminggu. Kenapa tidak memulainya dari sekarang?"

"Ma-maaf, bersama...sama? Seminggu? Apa?"

"Kau dan aku akan bersama selama beberapa hari." Sehun mengulang dengan senyum agak geli dari bibirnya melihat ekspresi syok berlebihan Luhan. "Masuk dan aku akan menjelaskannya di perjalanan."

Luhan merengut pada Sehun dan melihat sekitar mencari Yixing yang mungkin akan memberinya tumpangan. Namun akhirnya dia mengerang sebelum memasukkan ponselnya dan bergerak hendak duduk di kursi penumpang. Tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikannya dan berkata: "Maaf, tapi aku punya kebijakan: anak-anak harus duduk di belakang,"

"Anak-anak?!" Luhan menjerit, tersinggung. "Sialan—aku delapan belas!"

"Kau tujuh belas dan menurut hukum kau masih anak di bawah umur, jadi duduk di belakang...Cepatlah, aku tidak punya banyak waktu."

Luhan gusar, namun tetap duduk di kursi belakang dan menutup pintu dengan marah. Tidak pernah ia diperlakukam seperti ini—dipanggil anak-anak dan disuruh duduk di kursi belakang.

"Sabuk pengaman." Sehun mengingatkan Luhan, yang berusaha memasang sabuk pengaman.

"Sudah!" Luhan selesai memasang sabuk pengaman dan memelotot pada Sehun yang mengawasinya melalui spion tengah. "Anak-anak sudah aman di tempat duduknya, kau bisa bergerak sekarang."

"Oke." Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk puas sebelum ia mulai melajukan mobil. Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada dan melihat ke luar jendela, alisnya tertarik ke bawah jelas cemberut ketika Sehun melihat anak laki-laki itu. "Jadi tentang kita bersama-sama selama beberapa hari; itu karena Mamamu akan mengunjungi Mamanya, Nenekmu sampai minggu depan."

 _Apa!_ Luhan melebarkan mata. _Mama memberitahu orang ini_ sebelum _dia bahkan memberitahuku?! Oh, Tuhan—aku anaknya! Atau setidaknya aku masih anaknya._

"Dan aku setuju untuk menjagamu sementara dia pergi. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang ini?"

 _Mama bahkan tidak mau membawaku bersamanya?! Ugh, dia bahkan tidak bertanya apa aku ingin ikut dan dia sudah siap untuk pergi saja! Aku benci ini!_ "Terserah. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri jika Mamaku pergi selama beberapa hari." Luhan berkata, tidak terpengaruh—pura-pura tidak terpengaruh.

.

"Bawa aku bersamamu!" Luhan memohon, memegang tangan mamanya di depan semua orang di bandara. Dia tidak peduli tentang mereka saat ini. "Maafkan aku karena aku nakal, aku akan jadi anak baik sekarang! Tapi jangan tinggalkan aku sendirian bersama dia!"

"Shh." Ling menyuruh Luhan diam, dengan menempatkan jari telunjuknya di bibir anaknya sementara berusaha menarik lengan bajunya lepas dari pegangan Luhan. "Sayang, tidak apa-apa. Mama pergi hanya seminggu untuk mengurus Nenek, dan kau tahu Mama sebenarnya juga mau mengajakmu tapi kau 'kan harus sekolah."

"Tapi Sehun—"

"Dia akan menjagamu, Luhan. Jika terjadi sesuatu, kau bisa menelepon Mama. Oh, dan kau tidak boleh membawa teman-temanmu ke rumah sampai ujianmu minggu ini selesai."

"Tapi—"

"Mama harus pergi sekarang, Sayang. Jadilah anak baik untuk Sehun. Dia yang bertanggung jawab, jadi kau harus dengarkan dia."

"Apa? Tidak, jangan pergi—Mama tidak bisa lakukan ini padaku!"

"Mama mencintaimu dan Mama akan meneleponmu saat mendarat oke." Ling berhasil membuat Luhan melepaskan lengan bajunya dan dia menciumnya di dahi kemudian melambaikan tangan pada Sehun dan pergi untuk cek-in, dengan cepat sebelum Luhan mulai merengek lagi.

Luhan ingin menangis saja rasanya, sebagian besar itu karena ia akan terjebak dengan Sehun selama satu minggu ke depan. Dia akan berada di neraka selama kurang lebih tujuh hari, 168 jam, 10080 menit. Itu tidak akan menyenangkan sama sekali. Sehun benar-benar tampak geli melihat adegan dramatis yang Luhan buat ketika anak itu berbalik melihat dokter yang menempatkan jari di depan mulutnya untuk menghentikannya dari tertawa.

Perjalanan pulang tidak sama tanpa Ling. Itu tenang dan sepenuhnya tegang. Luhan memasang _earplug_ di satu sisi dan akan memilih playlist ketika Sehun bertanya, "Apa yang kau dengarkan?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu dan menjawab cuek. "Musik."

"Ah."

Betapa tegangnya itu.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Karakter Sehun disini menurut translator, Sehun itu pria yang ramah dan bersahabat sama semua orang. Dia juga orangnya humoris meski kadang selera humornya itu receh banget. Yah pokoknya tipikal orang yang bikin orang-orang dengan mudah bakal suka sama dia dan bikin ibu ibu berharap punya mantu kayak dia.**

.

 **520!**


	3. Two

**H** un **H** an

.

Story by; **semeluke**

Alih bahasa oleh; **HunFabb**

.

* * *

Sehun tidak punya masalah dengan harus menjaga Luhan sementara Ling pergi, namun nampaknya Luhan merasa keberatan dengan itu. Berjalan melewati kamarnya, Sehun melihat anak itu berlutut di lantai sedang menempel selotip motif bebek di depan pintu, dan Sehun bertanya-tanya itu untuk apa.

"Aneh sekali. Untuk apa itu?"

Luhan memotong selotipnya dengan sebuah gunting kuning kemudian berdiri, tersenyum bangga pada hasil kerjanya sebelum melihat Sehun dengan wajah datar. "Ini adalah garis yang tidak bisa kau lewati, yaitu kamarku. Jangan pernah masuk kamarku, oke? Ini terlarang."

"Uh huh. Nah, kau hanya perlu mengatakannya langsung padaku; tidak harus menempelkan selotip bebek di lantai seperti itu."

"Hanya untuk pengingat saja. Oh dan sabun gelembung yang wangi strawberry terlarang juga. Sangat sangat terlarang."

Sehun terkekeh, membuat Luhan cemberut. "Botol _Hello Kitty_ di kamar mandi itu punyamu?"

"Ada masalah dengan itu?"

"Ah. Tidak? Aku mengerti."

"Bagus—oh, jam berapa sekarang? Aku harus pergi ke...suatu tempat."

Sehun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "Ini waktunya untukmu membeli jam tangan, mungkin." Dokter tertawa sendiri saat Luhan mengerutkan kening dan berkedip, tampak bingung.

"Apa...?"

"Bercanda. Sekarang jam lima dan waktunya untukmu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah."

"Huh?!"

"Pekerjaan rumahmu—"

"Tunggu. Apa kau baru saja _menyuruh_ aku mengerjakan PRku?" Luhan ternganga dan menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Seumur hidup...yang hanya baru tujuh belas tahun, mungkin kurang, tidak pernah ada seorangpun yang berani menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu; oke, kalaupun jika mereka melakukannya, dia pasti tidak akan menurut. "Kau cuma pacar mamaku di sini, jangan lupakan itu. Ini rumahku sendiri dan aku bebas lakukan apapun yang aku inginkan."

"Itu bagus, tapi sekarang kau harus mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahmu. Ini perintah Ling, bukan perintahku."

Luhan memutar matanya dan mundur sebelum membanting pintu kamarnya tertutup. "Aku benci ini."

* * *

.

* * *

Bertemu Sehun adalah satu hal, yang sudah cukup buruk, dan hidup dengannya adalah hal lain yang berkali lipat lebih buruk. Luhan tidak pernah mengalami hal semengerikan ini bahkan dalam mimpi buruk paling buruknya sekalipun. Setiap hari selalu canggung dan tegang, itu karena Luhan yang memang membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi Sehun mengatasinya dengan baik, dia tidak pernah peduli pada tatapan membunuh yang Luhan berikan dan tetap tidak membiarkan Luhan lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan seperti yang orang lain selalu lakukan padanya.

—

 _Sehun kembali dari toko dan menempatkan ponsel di atas meja makan sebelum masuk ke dapur dan melihat Luhan disana, tengah berusaha membuka botol saus._

 _"Oh, halo." Sehun tersenyum dan Luhan membuat suara aneh sebagai respon. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan...saus? "_

 _"Kelihatannya?" Luhan bertanya, jengkel. "Aku membuat camilan...mencoba setidaknya."_

 _"Apa itu keripik?" Sehun menunjuk nampan di atas meja._

 _"Duh,"_

 _"Maaf, tapi kau tidak boleh makan itu."_

 _Luhan mengejek. "Kau bilang begitu hanya karena kau seorang dokter. Terus, pasti kau akan bilang begini; 'Itu tidak bagus untukmu', 'itu bukan camilan sehat', bla, bla, bla."_

 _"Benar."_

 _"Nah, kau dokter dan kau mengencani mamaku, jadi kau akan merawatku kalau aku sakit, 'kan? Jadi aku bisa makan ini kalau aku mau, 'kan?"_

 _"Kau ingin memanfaatkanku dan itu sangat tidak baik, tapi, ya, betul,"_

 _"Bagus. Dan selain itu, mamaku membiarkan aku makan apapun yang aku ma—"_

 _"Oke, maaf untuk keripiknya—" Luhan mengejek sementara Sehun tertawa sendiri...lagi._

 _Apa sih masalah dia? Pikir Luhan._

 _"—tapi mamamu tidak di sini. Aku yang disini sekarang. Ling memintaku untuk mengurusmu dan aku adalah orang yang bertanggung jawab dengan kata-kataku." Luhan mencibir. "Jadi aku sarankan untukmu menikmati yang satu ini, karena ini adalah terakhir kalinya kau bisa makan itu sementara aku disini."_

 _Luhan mengerutkan kening dan menatap Sehun, yang hanya berbalik dan pergi. "Berengsek..."_

 _"Kau bilang apa?" Sehun tiba-tiba bertanya dan Luhan tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia panik. Dalam hati, tentu saja._

 _"Um, bukan apa-apa."_

* * *

 _._

* * *

Luhan tidak berpikir jika Sehun akan serius tentang membatasi Luhan makan _junk food_ , tapi, oh, Sehun sepenuhnya serius tentang itu. Pada hari kedua mereka bersama, Sehun tidak mengijinkan Luhan memesan pizza. Itu berarti Sehun benar-benar serius.

Ling tidak pernah membatasinya nonton TV atau main PS, tapi Sehun melakukannya sekarang dan semua elektronik hanya bisa digunakan dari jam 11:00-07:00. Luhan tidak percaya ini pada awalnya.

—

 _Sehun tiba di rumah setelah shift-nya berakhir dan menempatkan tas kerjanya di atas meja dapur ketika ia mendengar suara tembakan dari arah ruang tamu._

 _"—Aku tidak mencintai cewek itu atau merindukan dia lagi sekarang." Sehun mendengar Luhan bicara dan ia masuk ke ruangan, melihat TV menyala dan anak itu yang duduk di lantai dengan ponsel menekan telinganya sementara controller di tangannya. "Hah, yeah...tapi aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa juga dia harus meninggalkan aku cuma demi cowok itu? Cowok itu benar-benar aneh dan sangat...sangat sangat aneh. Teraneh dari yang paling aneh pokoknya."_

 _Sehun punya perasaan jika Luhan tidak tahu dia disana, karena suara permainan dari speaker dan juga telepon. Sehun bersandar pada kusen pintu dan Luhan perlahan menyadari kehadirannya, seakan ia bisa melihatnya melalui sudut mata._

 _"Oh, kau sudah pulang." Luhan berkata datar dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke permainan._

 _"Ada catatan di TV, apa kau tidak melihatnya? Disitu tertulis 'tidak ada TV setelah jam 7'." Sehun melipat tangan di depan dada dan menunggu Luhan untuk menjawab._

 _"Ya, aku lihat, tapi tidak mungkin itu untukku. Mama selalu membiarkan aku main kapanpun aku mau. Apa aku tidak boleh main?"_

 _"Boleh, tapi tidak sekarang."_

 _"Yah, aku tidak akan pindah dari sini. Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan, mematikan TVnya?" Luhan tertawa dan terus bermain, mengabaikan keberadaan Sehun. "Ya, orang itu disini." Dia bicara pada seseorang di telepon. "Yeah...Oh my god, serius aku bisa tinggal denganmu?"_

 _Sehun mengerutkan kening pada Luhan dan memutuskan jika ini cukup, ia mendekat pada TV. Luhan tidak curiga dan tidak berpikir Sehun akan serius tentang mematikan TV, tapi itulah apa yang memang Sehun lakukan selanjutnya._

 _"Hei!" Luhan melotot pada Sehun. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu. Aku sedang main!" Dia protes dan semakin kesal ketika Sehun tampak tidak memperhatikannya. "Hei, aku sedang bicara padamu—! Xiumin, nanti kutelepon lagi...aku mencintaimu, bye."_

 _Sehun mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Luhan, yang menempatkan ponselnya di atas meja kopi kemudian memberinya padangan jengkel._

 _"Ini bukan rumahmu. Kau tidak berhak mengatur apapun seperti ini, keparat! Jadi kau harus menghidupkan TVnya lagi." Luhan memerintahkan sambil menunjuk TV. Mama selalu melakukan apa yang dia inginkan ketika dia bicara seperti itu—_

 _Sehun tentu saja tidak seperti Ling._

 _Dokter itu menghela napas lelah dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luhan, yang kemudian berhenti mengerutkan kening. Dia melebarkan matanya dan mundur, tiba-tiba merasa sulit untuk melihat mata cokelat tajam Sehun secara jelas. "Aku bilang tidak ada TV setelah jam tujuh, maka TV harus mati setelah jam tujuh, Luhan. Dan itu termasuk video game juga, oke?" Dia bicara pelan, dengan tenang namun tegas._

 _Dan untuk beberapa alasan Luhan tidak pernah menyalakan TV lagi lewat jam tujuh setelah itu._

* * *

 _._

* * *

Ini lebih buruk daripada dihukum selama dua minggu; dua minggu yang menjadi satu minggu namun ditambahkan dengan beberapa hukuman lain yang lebih berat. Tinggal dengan Sehun adalah hukuman, Luhan yakin itu adalah inti dari semuanya.

Pertamanya Luhan pikir ia akan lebih bebas saat mamanya pergi, namun itu salah besar, dia tidak bebas sama sekali. Sehun tepat waktu dan dia adalah tipe orang yang sangat disiplin; Sehun akan membangunkan Luhan pagi-pagi sekali, memberinya sepuluh menit untuk keluar dari tempat tidur sementara ia membuat sarapan, kemudian setelah Luhan mandi dan memakai seragam, Sehun mengantar anak itu ke sekolah dan pergi bekerja setelah menurunkannya. Senin masih lama, dan apa yang akan terjadi di hari selanjutnya untuk sisa minggu ini?

"Bagaimana hidupmu dengan si dokter lucu itu?" tanya Yixing saat istirahat dan Luhan dengan cepat melihat temannya, mengerutkan kening.

"Dokter apa."

"Lucu...apa? Dia memang lucu. Kau buta ya?"

Luhan mengejek. "Dia membuat hidupku seperti di neraka, bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu? Kau teman _ku_ dan harusnya kau di pihak _ku._ "

"Maaf," gumam Yixing.

"Tidak apa...Dan hidupku bersamanya sangat sangat buruk. Dia tidak membiarkan aku menyalakan TV atau makan pizza. Orang macam apa yang _memperlakukan aku_ seperti itu?"

Yixing menghela napas dan memutar matanya. "Dia seorang dokter dan dokter bertemu banyak orang setiap hari, jadi jelas dia pasti pernah bertemu seseorang yang lebih buruk darimu..."

Luhan mengangkat alisnya dan memandang Yixing dengan ekspresi serius. "Maaf, apa?"

"Apa?"

"Tidak masuk akal!" Luhan menyalak dan Yixing menyusut di kursinya. "Urgh, terserah. Aku akan menelpon Xiumin, bertanya apa aku orang _paling buruk_ yang pernah dia temui."

.

Selama kelas, Luhan tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu dan memikirkan dokter menjengkelkan yang mengambil alih hidupnya perlahan itu. Mamanya bahkan tidak pernah melakukan itu! Dia selalu membiarkan Luhan lakukan apapun dan tiba-tiba saja si Sehun datang dan mengatur segalanya. Sehun cuma pacar mamanya di sini! _Dia pikir dia siapa?_ Luhan bertanya-tanya. Terus memikirkan dokter itu membuat dia melupakan dunia nyata dan dia berakhir dengan kena hukuman karena tidak memerhatikan pelajaran.

Dia benci Sehun berada di dekatnya lebih dari yang dia tahu, tapi entah bagaimana ketika Sehun memberi perintah dan berkata 'tidak' padanya, Luhan tidak seterganggu kelihatannya. Dia menyukai itu...perasaan seseorang memperhatikan dan mengendalikan dirinya, terutama jika orang itu dokter cerdas dan keren yang membuatnya sangat ...hah? Konyol.

Pulang sekolah, ia melihat Yixing bicara dan tertawa dengan Sehun di depan gerbang sekolah. Apapun yang mereka bicarakan Luhan tidak merasa tertarik sedikitpun tapi dia merasa...cemburu.

* * *

.

* * *

Ling adalah seorang polisi dan orang pasti berpikir jika polisi seperti dia akan memasang kunci khusus di pintu, namun dia tidak melakukan itu dan Luhan selalu berhasil menyelinap keluar rumah berkali-kali di malam hari. Tapi sekarang...Sehun disana.

—

 _Luhan berjingkat keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu dengan pelan dan perlahan menyusuri lorong. Sehun sudah tidur, oke, jelas karena itu 01:00. Dia sudah sering melakukan ini sebelumnya, menyelinap keluar dan pergi untuk bersenang-senang dengan Xiumin. Yixing anak baik-baik dan dia selalu menolak ajakan Luhan, jadi Luhan selalu terjebak dengan teman-teman Xiumin. Dia tidak peduli, meskipun, selama ia bisa bersenang-senang._

 _Ketika ia meletakkan tangannya di kunci dan memutarnya, lampu tiba-tiba menyala dan Luhan tersentak nyaris menjerit. Dia berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyalakan lampu. Dokter berdiri di ujung ruangan, memakai baju tidur dengan rambut acak-acakan._

 _"Luhan? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sehun._

 _Luhan berkedip dan mengedikan bahu, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta jika ia terkejut oleh kemunculan tiba-tiba Sehun. "Pergi keluar untuk jalan-jalan sebentar. Aku kira kau tidak akan mau ikut."_

 _"Oh, Tuhan, tolong jangan lakukan itu sekarang. Ini jam satu pagi."_

 _Luhan menyeringai dan mengangkat alisnya. Semua orang pasti memiliki titik lelah cepat atau lambat. "Apa kau...lelah, Sehun?"_

 _"Ya, Luhan, aku sangat, sangat sangat lelah, jadi jangan buat keributan. Dan kau tidak boleh kemanapun. Kembali ke kamarmu." Sehun menunjuk kamar Luhan. Luhan mengejek._

 _"Kalau aku tidak mau." Teman kencan atau pacar Ling di masa lalu selalu berakhir dengan terlalu lelah menghadapinya dan kemudian mereka akan pergi. Luhan mulai menyerah pada Sehun pada awalnya, namun tiba-tiba ia mendapat kembali semangatnya untuk melawan pria ini._

 _"Pergi ke kamarmu, Luhan, sekarang."_

 _Luhan mengabaikannya dan berbalik kembali pada kunci, berencana pergi. Sehun tidak bisa menghentikannya...atau dia bisa?_

 _"Luhan, pergi ke kamarmu," kata Sehun. Suaranya tegas dan jelas. Luhan membeku...nada itu... "Terlalu dini untukmu pergi keluar seperti ini dan itu terlalu berbahaya di luar. Jadi, kembali ke tempat tidur. Sekarang."_

 _Luhan berbalik, kepalanya tertunduk ke bawah dan perlahan ia berjalan kembali ke kamarnya sambil melihat lantai bukan Sehun. "Terima kasih." Dokter berkata, dan kembali mematikan lampu. "Selamat malam,"_

 _"Brengsek kau. Aku benci padamu." Luhan mendesis, perasaannya tidak benar-benar persis seperti ucapannya._

 _"Aku tahu. Sejak dari pertama kali kita bertemu dan jangan mengumpat."_

 _"Semoga mimpimu buruk." Luhan menggerutu sebelum menutup pintu kamarnya. Jika dia ingin keluar dari apartemen, ia sebaiknya mungkin harus keluar lewat jendela dan merayap di dinding._

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan mendapat kembali harapan untuk bisa menendang Sehun keluar dari rumah, jadi dia berencana melakukan apapun untuk membuat orang itu pergi dari hidup dia dan Ling selamanya. Dia akan membuat dokter itu jengkel, dan Luhan memulainya dengan meninggalkan laptop yang memutar video porno gay di ruang tamu ketika Sehun pulang satu sore, tapi itu tidak berhasil karena dokter malah menyembunyikan laptopnya dan tidak akan mengembalikannya kecuali Luhan minta maaf—"Aku...aku em...Aku-aku minta maaf." Luhan benar-benar tidak pernah minta maaf untuk apapun yang dilakukannya, jadi itu cukup sulit. Frustasi bahkan ketika ia melihat Sehun tersenyum senang dengan jawaban Luhan...atau dia senang pada dirinya sendiri? Entah, mungkin dua-duanya.

Dia masih tidak berencana untuk berhenti, meskipun.

Sehun kembali suatu sore ke apartemen tanpa Luhan, yang sebelumnya berkata akan ke perpustakaan dengan temannya. Tapi Luhan sebenarnya di rumah, ranselnya di lantai tepat di depan pintu masuk dan Sehun hampir tersandung karenanya. Dia menghela napas dan membungkuk mengambilnya kemudian meletakkannya di tempat lain sebelum pergi mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Ini benar-benar konyol, dan sangat sia-sia, ada tanda yang Luhan pasang di pintu pada hari kedua mereka bersama. Itu tertulis: PERGI. Luhan jelas tidak suka diganggu, terutama oleh Sehun, dan dokter mengerti itu tapi ia berpikir harus masuk untuk memastikan anak itu memang di dalam.

Sebelum ia meletakkan tangannya di atas permukaan kayu, ia mendengar suara erangan dari ruang tamu. Dia melangkah untuk memeriksa dan menemukan dua orang di sofa. Luhan bertelanjang dada dan tampak berantakan, berbaring sambil merintih di bawah seorang pria tidak dikenal yang tengah mengisap putingnya. Dengan satu tangan pria itu merayap di tubuh kecil Luhan sementara yang lain menjepit sebatang rokok menyala.

"Luhan!" Dia memanggil anak itu, dengan serius.

Luhan tersentak dan menatap Sehun, pria asing melakukannya juga. Mereka berdua melebarkan mata dan wajah Luhan memanas karena malu tertangkap basah oleh Sehun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Xiumin hanya harus _ada_ di sana ketika Sehun pulang, tapi karena sedikit sentuhan dan hal-hal lain semacam itu dan kemudian berikutnya dan...mereka berakhir seperti itu.

" _Oh my god_ , keluar! Tidak bisakah kau ketuk pintu dulu atau—hei!" Luhan berteriak dan duduk ketika Sehun berjalan menuju sofa dan menarik baju bagian belakang pacarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan dia."

"Ap...? Aku kira kau terlalu berlebihan," kata orang asing itu, melihat Sehun waspada.

"Siapa _kau_?" tanya Sehun, masih belum melepaskan bajunya.

"Dia pacarku, Xiumin; kami sudah pacaran selama tiga minggu." Luhan menjelaskan.

"Tiga minggu? Apa mamamu tahu tentang dia?"

"Um, uh, sud—"

"Tentu saja, dia tidak." Sehun mengejek.

"Hei, bro, kami cuma...pelukan." Xiumin tertawa gugup. "Tidak ada yang serius. Itu baik-baik saja. Kau bisa lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Sehun mendesis dan membungkuk untuk mengambil baju Luhan di lantai. "Pakai bajumu." Dia memerintahkan dan melemparkan bajunya pada Luhan.

Luhan tersentak dan menatap Sehun. "Kau tidak bisa—"

"Aku bisa! Dan kau, kau keluar,"

"Sehun!"

"Keluar?" Xiumin tampak tidak percaya dan menggeleng. "Kau tidak mungkin serius—woah!" Dia berseru ketika Sehun menyeretnya ke pintu. Sehun membuka pintu dan benar-benar melempar dia keluar, dan Luhan ternganga sementara Xiumin masih berusaha mengerti akan situasi aneh ini.

"Aku sangat serius. Selamat malam." Sehun tersenyum palsu dan sebelum ia menutup pintu, Luhan meraih gagang pintu dan berkata, "Kalau dia pergi, aku akan pergi juga,"

"Kau tetap disini."

Luhan benci bagaimana Sehun lebih tinggi darinya karena dia harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah pria itu. Sehun lebih besar, jelas, dan lebih kuat dari dia juga. Itu hanya membuatnya merasa...jadi...lemah. Tapi semacam lemah yang baik.

"Luhan bisa membuat keputusannya sendiri, kau orang besar menyeramkan. Ayo babe, kita pergi." Xiumin mengulurkan tangannya pada Luhan, yang melihatnya sebentar kemudian kembali pada Sehun. "Luhan, ayolah, dia tidak bisa menahanmu disini."

"Kau tidak bisa menahanku." Luhan menjawab, merasa makin sulit untuk mendebat dokter.

" _Kau tetap disini._ " Luhan melebarkan matanya mendengar nada serius dan dingin dalam suara Sehun. Seolah otaknya lumpuh dan tiba-tiba tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas Sehun. Tidak ada yang pernah menahan dia sebelumnya. Nah, tidak sebelum Sehun melakukannya; orang-orang biasanya akan mundur, tapi pria ini berbeda. Luhan melihat Xiumin dan perlahan mengedikkan bahu. Xiumin mendesah.

"Aku akan...aku akan meneleponmu besok." Luhan berbisik dan melepas gagang pintu.

"Yeah, oke. Tidak bisa dipercaya." Xiumin mendengus dan pergi.

Ketika Sehun menutup pintu dan Luhan mendengar suara kunci, ia mendapat kembali akal sehatnya dan melotot pada Sehun.

" _Good job_ , Dokter. Xiumin mungkin tidak akan mau bicara denganku lagi." Dia mendesis dan berbalik untuk pergi ke kamarnya.

"Jika dia mencintaimu, dia akan bicara denganmu. Dan berapa umurnya? Dia tidak terlihat seumuran dengan—kau punya tato?" Sehun mengerutkan kening, melihat sayap malaikat di tengah punggung Luhan yang melengkung sepanjang garis bahunya.

"Kau suka? Ini ide Xiumin. Dan dia dua puluh dua."

"Dua puluh dua?!" Sehun berteriak dan Luhan menyeringai. "Hei mau kemana kau? Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang ingin kau jelaskan?"

"Aku tidak harus menjelaskan apapun padamu."

"Yah, aku kira kau harus bertanggung jawab, Luhan; karena pertama kau merahasiakan ini dari mamamu, kedua kau punya tato dan ketiga kau membiarkan seorang pria merokok di sini—"

"Xiumin bebas lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan."

"Itu akan membunuhnya, Luhan. Dan kau setidaknya harus mengatakan sesuatu pada mamamu karena dia pria yang jauh lebih tua. Kau tidak tahu apa yang mungkin bisa terjadi. Itu sangat berbahaya."

"Nah, apa yang kau sarankan aku lakukan untuk sisa hidupku kalau begitu, sembunyi di bawah batu biar aman?" Luhan mengejek.

"Tidak. Kau harus berkonsultasi dengan mamamu dan mempercayai penilaiannya."

Luhan mengerang keras dan berbalik, menemukan Sehun yang menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. "Berhenti pura-pura jadi papaku karena kau bukan!"

"Tapi aku peduli padamu seperti yang seorang ayah lakukan."

"Oh, begitu ya. Kau sama saja; kau hanya ingin mengesankan mamaku biar punya seseorang yang bisa membuatmu keluar dari kesulitan. Oh dan saat umurku delapan belas, aku akan tinggal dengan Xiumin, jadi kau tidak bisa—"

"Woah, woah, apa? _Tinggal_ dengan dia?" Sehun mengejek. "Apa dia punya pekerjaan? Apa dia belajar? Apa dia bahkan punya ambisi?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahu. "Dia akan punya semua itu nanti,"

"Oke, Luhan, dengarkan aku, hal terakhir yang boleh kau lakukan adalah tinggal dengan seorang pria dua puluh dua tahun tanpa ambisi apapun seperti itu. Dia pria lebih tua, Luhan. Dua puluh dua dan kau hanya tujuh belas. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi nanti,"

"Aku delapan belas dua minggu lagi,"

"Maksudku adalah, jangan berpikiran terlalu jauh. Jangan terburu-buru. Hanya...tunggu sampai kau yakin—"

"Astaga! Bisakah kau berhenti berusaha mengaturku? Astaga. Ini sangat menjengkelkan. Aku akan 'berpikir terlalu jauh' kalau aku ingin—aku sudah melakukannya omong-omong, jadi kau terlambat, hah. Dan kau membuat Xiumin terdengar seperti orang jahat; dia tidak akan menyakitiku,"

"Dia..." Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, tampak seolah ia berusaha menenangkan diri. "Aku berjanji pada mamamu jika aku akan menjagamu, Luhan, dan jika kau membiarkan aku menepati janji itu dan membiarkan aku menjagamu mungkin tidak akan terlihat seperti aku berusaha mengaturmu. Karena jujur aku memang tidak berusaha melakukan itu, Luhan...semuanya mungkin lebih masuk akal jika kau hanya membiarkan aku menjagamu."

Luhan ingin bilang " _aku tidak butuh kau untuk menjagaku_ " tapi dia merasakan mulutnya kering dan suaranya memudar. Luhan tidak bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk dikatakan; ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat dan dia tidak bisa menemukan kekuatan untuk mengalihkan matanya dari Sehun. "...Terserah." Luhan berbisik dan masuk kamarnya, menutup pintu setelah dia di dalam.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Oke, terimakasih sudah membaca, seperti biasa yarobun^^ Sangat menghargai itu. Akan membalas yang bertanya di chapter ini^^**

 **.**

 **520!**


	4. Three

**H** un **H** an

.

Story by; **semeluke**

Alih bahasa oleh; **HunFabb**

.

* * *

Berteman dengan seseorang bisa berarti banyak hal, namun dalam kasus Yixing itu berarti ia harus berusaha sabar dengan segala sikap buruk Luhan dan semua kata-kata kotor yang keluar dari mulutnya, juga meminta maaf pada semua orang akan sikap kasar temannya itu. Dia tidak pernah mengeluh meskipun, namun tiba-tiba Luhan mulai merengek dua kali lebih sering dari biasanya. Itu menjengkelkan dan dia merasa tidak adil.

Selama makan siang Luhan tidak mau berhenti bicara dan Yixing tidak yakin dia bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi atau tidak.

"—Xiumin bilang itu tidak apa-apa, tapi aku tetap tidak akan pernah memaafkan Sehun setelah apa yang dia lakukan. Itu sangat memalukan."

 _Dasar cerewet_ , pikir Yixing sementara menyendok nasinya. "Yah...aku sudah menyuruhmu untuk memberitahu mamamu tentang Xiumin dari awal 'kan. Mungkin jika kau melakukannya Sehun tidak akan semarah itu. Jadi, pada dasarnya ini adalah kesalahanmu sendiri Xiumin ditendang keluar—"

"Maaf, kau berpihak pada siapa sebenarnya sih?"

"Aku dulu padamu, tapi kau seenaknya dan...benar-benar tolol. Jadi sekarang aku mendukung Sehun."

Luhan mengerutkan kening dan menatap Yixing. "Apa hal kedua yang kau sebutkan barusan tentangku?"

"Tolol,"

"Ap—aku tidak tolol! Dan jangan bilang semuanya salahku. Ini salah Sehun, dan kau tahu itu. Dia merusak semuanya! Dan aku beruntung Xiumin tidak memutuskan aku—"

Yixing mengerang dan berdiri. "Masa bodo denganmu, Luhan. Semuanya memang harus selalu tentangmu, bukan? Semuanya _harus_ berjalan sesuai yang kau inginkan dan kalau tidak kau tidak akan senang, dan saat kau tidak senang, kau mau orang lain tidak senang juga, iya 'kan? Kau sangat—urgh, sangat sangat egois!" Luhan tersentak, merasa amat terhina. "Dan kau tahu apa? Aku benar-benar senang Sehun di sekitarmu. Maksudku, mungkin dia bisa mengajarimu sesuatu seperti, bagaimana menjadi penurut dan bisa lebih menghargai orang lain. Dia orang yang baik, dan lucu; masalah sebenarnya disini adalah _kau_."

.

Sehun keluar dari mobilnya dengan terburu-buru dan berjalan ke kantor kepala sekolah setelah bertanya arahnya pada seorang gadis. Dia bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan apapun ketika mendapatkan telepon dari sekolah yang berkata jika Luhan terlibat perkelahian atau ketika ia melihat Yixing, anak yang ramah dan ceria yang ia temui hari sebelumnya, di lorong. Anak itu tertutupi...makanan. Dia melanjutkan langkah menuju kantor dimana ia bertemu Luhan, yang juga tertutupi makanan.

"Ah, Anda pasti Oh Sehun. Terima kasih sudah datang," kata pria yang lebih tua dan Sehun mengangguk. "Silakan, duduk."

"Ada apa ini?" Dia menatap Luhan, yang menunduk membersihkan beberapa remah roti di lengan bajunya.

Luhan bicara dengan mamanya setelah mereka meninggalkan sekolah. Wanita itu tidak terdengar senang, tentu saja tidak setelah dia mendengar tentang perkelahian anaknya, Luhan tidak peduli, meskipun. Dia tidak pernah peduli ketika mamanya marah. Di sisi lain, Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa dia harus peduli ketika Sehun bicara dan menyatakan kekecewaannya pada Luhan.

"Kau melemparkan makan siangmu padanya?" Sehun melihat Luhan melalui spion. Dia tampak tidak menyesali apapun. "Apa yang mungkin dia katakan hingga membuatmu melakukan hal seperti itu?"

"Itu hanya antara aku dan dia,"

"Tidak, tidak. Kau melempar makanan kemana-mana, Luhan. Semua orang terlibat, jadi ini tidak benar-benar hanya antara kau dan Yixing."

Luhan memutar matanya. "Oh, _please_ , itu bukan salahku kalau mereka kena."

"Kau yang memulainya, itu maksudku." Luhan menggeleng dan melihat keluar jendela, masih yakin bahwa itu itu bukan salahnya. "Telepon Yixing dan minta maaf,"

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun! Jika ada yang harus minta maaf, itu adalah dia. _Dia_ harus minta maaf _padaku_."

Sehun mendesah dan membelokkan mobil. "Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian berdua perdebatkan dan apapun itu, itu jelas membuatmu marah, tapi meski begitu kau tidak bisa seenaknya melempar sesuatu pada orang-orang,"

"Apa! Kau mau menyarankan aku untuk membicarakan itu dengan tenang dan pikiran yang jernih seperti orang beradab?" Luhan mengejek.

"Ya. Luhan, karena kau bisa saja menyakiti diri sendiri atau orang lain. Dan kau beruntung kau tidak dikeluarkan. Aku sangat berharap kau akan berpikir tentang apa yang sudah kau lakukan. Yixing bilang kalian berdua sudah berteman sejak kecil, jadi...apakah itu layak kehilangan teman hanya karena apapun itu yang kalian perdebatkan?"

Luhan menunduk, sebenarnya merasakan sesuatu...seperti...rasa bersalah. Sehun benar; Yixing adalah temannya sejak kecil, sahabatnya...satu-satunya temannya yang sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tahu kau bisa lebih baik dari ini, Luhan, Oke?"

Luhan mengangguk dan bergumam, "Oke," masih belum menyadari jika ini adalah pertama kalinya seseorang membuat ia menyesali kesalahan yang dilakukannya.

Sehun memarkirkan mobil di tempat kosong sebelum kembali melihat Luhan melalui spion. Wajah anak itu masih cemberut. "Ayo, keluar sekarang."

Di dalam lift Luhan memeluk dirinya sendiri sambil menunduk melihat sepatunya dan Sehun berdiri di sampingnya tengah bicara dengan Ling. Luhan masih tidak peduli apa yang mamanya pikirkan dan katakan, tapi ia peduli apa yang Sehun pikirkan dan katakan.

Lift berhenti di lantai tempat tinggalnya dan Luhan keluar. Dia mengerutkan kening ketika mendengar Sehun berkata, "Biarkan dia istirahat, Ling...Oke...Oke. Ya. Aku akan memberitahunya."

Luhan menunduk lagi, berpikir bahwa apapun yang mamanya katakan itu pasti bukanlah hal baik. Dia membuka pintu dan masuk, Sehun mengikutinya di belakang.

Dia meletakkan kunci di meja kopi dan menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum berkata. "Luhan...eh, mamamu bilang kau dihukum tidak boleh keluar."

Luhan melebarkan matanya dan menatap Sehun. "Apa—dihukum? Kau tidak bisa lakukan itu!"

"Sebenarnya—"

"Sampai kapan?"

"Minggu."

Luhan tersentak, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, tidak, tidak, aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat besok,"

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa lakukan apapun,"

"Kau yang bertanggung jawab, bukan? Jadi itu terserah kau! Jika kau tidak menahanku untuk besok sore, aku akan sangat menghargai itu. Dan saat aku pulang kau bisa menghukumku sepuasmu,"

"Luhan, mamamu yang menyuruh bukan aku,"

"Kau bisa 'kan berbohong padanya atau apapun? Maksudku, ayolah! Dia tidak disini, dia tidak akan tahu,"

"Aku tidak pandai berbohong dan aku tidak akan berbohong, terutama pada Ling,"

"Kumohon! Aku akan lakukan apapun. Aku akan menelepon Yixing dan minta maaf, aku benar-benar hanya—harus pergi ke suatu tempat!" Luhan berteriak, dan untuk sesaat Sehun diam sementara ia mempertimbangkannya.

Sehun benar-benar ingin melakukannya. Mata Luhan melebar, dia cemberut dengan pandangan memohon dan Sehun merasa kasihan pada anak laki-laki itu. "…Maafkan aku,"

"Urgh, oke, kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya aku tidak mau bicara denganmu lagi. Ini kekanakan, aku tahu, tapi aku sangat sialan serius!"

"Tolong jangan mengutuk,"

"Aku tidak peduli...Jadi, bagaimana?" Luhan menyipitkan matanya, menunggu jawaban Sehun. Dia bilang tidak peduli, tapi sejujurnya dia menunggu dokter untuk bilang 'Oke, kau bisa pergi.' "Jadi?"

Sehun menghela napas. "Aku tidak bisa." Luhan mengerutkan bibirnya dan membuang muka ke samping menghindari tatapan Sehun. "Aku harap aku bisa, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa...Pergi ke kamarmu dan kerjakan PRmu, oke?"

Sebanyak Luhan membenci Sehun, ia pergi ke kamarnya dan mengerjakan PRnya sebagaimana pria itu suruh. Dia menulis di buku catatannya dengan marah dan mematahkan pensil dua kali. Sehun mengetuk pintu sekitar jam 8 dan menyuruhnya keluar untuk makan malam, Luhan tidak menjawab. Sebaliknya, ia mengirim pesan pada Sehun, berkata: Aku akan kelaparan sampai hari Minggu. Luhan sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya dan tidak akan makan malam atau sarapan besok pagi.

"Ini konyol, Luhan. Kau harus makan." Sehun berkata, tapi Luhan menggeleng. Dia makan biskuit kemudian ketika Sehun tidak melihatnya.

* * *

.

* * *

"Maafkan aku, Luhan," kata Sehun pada anak itu sebelum dia turun di depan sekolah.

Luhan meraih ponsel dan mengirim pesan pada Sehun yang mengatakan: Cukup minta maafnya dengan membiarkan aku melakukan sesuatu sore ini?

"...Ya, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan itu."

Luhan mendengus dan keluar. Sehun benar-benar menyesal, tapi seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, dia tidak pandai berbohong.

Dia menelepon Ling tadi malam, tapi wanita itu tidak mau merubah keputusannya, berkata jika apapun yang Luhan harus lakukan itu bisa ditunda nanti. Tapi Sehun tidak berpikir jika Luhan bisa melakukannya. Anak itu tampak benar-benar putus asa.

Dia mencoba menelepon Luhan selama bekerja untuk bertanya apakah dia makan sesuatu atau tidak, tapi Luhan tidak menjawabnya. Meski begitu Sehun tidak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri; siapa yang suka mengatur lagian? Sehun tidak merasa seperti itu, tapi Luhan menganggapnya begitu.

Luhan hanya bingung, setidaknya begitulah bagaimana Sehun melihat dia. Bingung dan takut pada hal-hal yang bahkan dia tidak tahu, termasuk orang-orang, dan itu jelas terlihat ketika Luhan menempel pada mamanya dan memintanya untuk tidak pergi.

Dia hanya butuh tiga atau empat kali berkonsultasi dengan psikolog. Sehun pikir memberontak adalah cara yang Luhan gunakan sebagai mekanisme pertahanannya. Karena ketika dia memandang Luhan jujur saja dia tidak melihatnya sebagai anak nakal. Di mata Sehun, Luhan hanya seorang anak bingung yang masih berusaha untuk mencari jati diri.

Dia mendapat shift malam hari itu dan mengirim pesan pada Luhan bahwa dia akan pulang terlambat. Tentu saja, Luhan tidak menjawab. Sehun tidak mendengar apapun tentang anak itu sampai setelah ia selesai mengurus pasien dengan keluhan nyeri dada.

"Dokter Oh." Taeyeon mendekatinya. "Aku baru saja mendapat telepon dari Luhan. Dia bilang ini darurat."

Sehun tidak marah ketika Taeyeon mengatakan jika Luhan berada di klub malam. Perhatiannya lebih tertuju pada apa yang terjadi pada anak itu ketika Taeyeon bilang Luhan ada disana dan menangis. Joonmyeon menggantikan shiftnya dan Sehun pergi ke tempat yang dimaksud yang bernama _Moonwalker_. Itu hanya 15 menit dari rumah sakit, untungnya, jadi itu tidak lama untuk sampai. Sehun sampai disana dengan cepat, berharap Luhan baik-baik saja saat dia masuk ke dalam gedung.

Musik menghentak dari speaker dan orang-orang menari di bawah bola disko besar yang tergantung di langit-langit, sementara yang lain bicara dan minum-minum. Ada kue besar di atas meja dan di dinding tertulis _"Happy Birthday, Xiumin!"_

Sehun mendesah, sekarang ia mengerti kenapa Luhan tampak begitu resah.

Tapi dimana anak itu? Sehun bertanya-tanya bagaimana dia bisa menemukan Luhan di tempat seramai ini. Dia berjalan menuruni tangga dan dihampiri seorang wanita tinggi berambut brunette.

"Hai! Bisakah aku lihat kartu undanganmu?" Dia tersenyum cerah.

"Aku tidak punya. Aku hanya mencari seseorang. Luhan?"

"Oh, Luhan. Si anak imut itu. Ya, aku lihat dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Sebalah sana."

Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum dengan cepat berjalan ke kamar mandi—semakin cepat ia sampai disana semakin cepat dia tenang.

Dia melihat semua bilik sebelum mendengar isakan pelan dan ia memanggil. "Luhan!"

"Se-Sehun?" Luhan merintih.

"Kau dimana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa aku baik-baik saja...?" Luhan balik bertanya dengan suara pelan sebelum membersit.

"Kau bilang ini darurat. Apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan terisak dan Sehun mendekati bilik terakhir dimana Luhan berada. "...Xiumin...dia mencampakkan aku,"

"Dia—apa?—dia mencampakanmu?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Ya...silahkan saja. Kau bisa bilang begini sekarang; 'Kubilang juga apa'."

"Tidak. Luhan, aku tidak akan berkata seperti itu. Aku—kenapa...kenapa kau tidak keluar saja biar kita bisa bicara,"

"Tidak." Luhan serak.

"Baiklah. Nah, bisakah kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?"

Luhan membersit lagi. "...Xiumin membawaku ke kamar di atas dan...dan kita melakukan, kau tahu, _itu_." Sehun menarik napas, merasa marah tapi tidak mau menyela cerita anak itu. "Atau kami nyaris melakukannya—oh entahlah! Kami akan melakukannya tapi aku menyuruh dia untuk berhenti dan aku bilang "Xiumin, aku belum siap" dan dia terus—dia terus marah..."

"Apa dia menyakitimu?" tanya Sehun. "Secara fisik, maksudku,"

"Tidak." Luhan cegukan dan membersit lagi. "Yah...Aku tidak tahu. Dia—dia menahanku dan...hanya berhenti saat aku mulai menangis. Dia bilang aku sangat dramatis dan aku adalah orang—yang—yang—yang." Dia cegukan lagi.

Sehun mendesah pelan dan mengusap tengkuknya. "Luhan, maafkan aku,"

"Aku orang yang pengecut...katanya aku tidak ingin membuat dia senang. A—apa aku pengecut, Sehun?"

"Ow, Luhan, kau tidak tentu saja. Banyak orang yang tidak akan berani melakukan apa yang kau lakukan. Kau sangat, sangat berani, oke? Lebih berani dari yang kau tahu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan. "...Xiumin bilang aku tidak mencintainya...Sekarang aku kira, dia benar." Dia terisak, dan Sehun bersandar pada dinding mendengarkannya dengan hati-hati. "Aku tidak tahu, aku—aku kira aku hanya terjebak dengannya karena dia melindungiku,"

"Kau mencari kenyamanan,"

"Ya..."

Sehun berasumsi jika Luhan hanya berusaha mengisi semacam lubang dalam dirinya, mungkin berkencan dengan orang yang lebih tua dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya karena tidak pernah ada pria dalam hidupnya selama ini.

Dia mendengar cerita tentang bagaimana ayah Luhan meninggalkannya ketika anak itu delapan tahun. Hal mengecewakan itu yang mungkin membuatnya berbeda sekarang. "Maafkan aku kau merasa seperti itu, Luhan. Atau masih merasa seperti itu...Dan untuk nanti, kapanpun kau merasa kesepian atau sedih kau bisa datang padaku,"

"Sungguh...?"

"Yah, aku seorang dokter. Aku membantu orang-orang untuk bertahan hidup." Luhan tertawa pelan. "...Apa kau ingin keluar? Aku akan membawamu pulang,"

"Tidak...aku— _eyeliner_ ku berantakan kemana-mana."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Aku akan membantumu membersihkannya. Ayo." Dia mendengar Luhan mendesah pelan dan membersit lagi beberapa detik sebelum membuka kunci dan pintu terbuka.

Luhan tampak begitu kecil dan mungil memakai celana ketat dan _tank top_ putih transparan. Anak itu memeluk dirinya sendiri dan wajah kecilnya bernoda air mata bercampur eyeliner. Sehun membuka tangannya dan Luhan bahkan tanpa ragu; melemparkan tubuh mungilnya ke dalam pelukan Sehun.

Luhan agak ragu dan berpikir jika ia harus menarik diri, tapi dia akhirnya tetap dalam pelukan Sehun dan menenggelamkan hidungnya di bahu pria itu. _Aromanya menyenangkan,_ pikir Luhan.

"Terima kasih untuk—untuk datang." Dia merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya berputar ketika Sehun menepuk kepalanya lembut.

"Ayo ke wastafel. Kita harus membersihkan wajahmu, oke?" Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun membawanya ke wastafel.

Sehun memutar keran dan membasahi tisu. "Mendongak dan jangan bergerak." Luhan berkedip dan memegang kemeja Sehun untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dia tidak bergerak sesuai permintaan Sehuh sementara dokter mengusap wajahnya dengan tisu dan perlahan menghapus make up Luhan.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun dan menyadari betapa tampannya pria itu. Dia berkedip dan dengan cepat beralih melihat leher Sehun ketika pandangan dokter itu melihat matanya. "S—sudah selesai?"

"Ya, hampir...Hei...jika ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku akan memberitahumu jika sebenarnya aku tidak benar-benar berkencan dengan mamamu." Sehun berkata dan Luhan melebarkan matanya kemudian mengeluarkan suara tercekik pelan karena kaget.

"T-tidak?"

"Tidak. Kami hanya berteman, lagian aku bukan tipenya. Dan lagi aku adalah gay."

Luhan menggeleng, bingung. "Tapi kau—kau menciumnya?!"

"Yah, kami harus membuatnya tampak sungguhan 'kan. Dia pikir kalau aku pura-pura jadi pasangannya kau mungkin akan lebih menghormatiku dan setuju untuk tinggal denganku sementara dia pergi untuk mengunjungi nenekmu."

"Apa...kenapa dia berpikir seperti itu?"

Sehun tertawa. Jujur, dia juga mempertanyakan hal yang sama, pertama kali bertemu Luhan, ia merasa Luhan bagaimanapun tidak akan menghormatinya. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku mungkin tegas, tapi kau, Luhan, kau adalah anak yang liar."

"Aku tidak!" Luhan menjerit sambil menangis otomatis dan menggeleng. Dia berkedip berulang kali setelah menyadari apa yang dia lakukan dan cemberut karena dia tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bicara sambil menangis seperti itu. Dia tidak berusaha untuk memperbaikinya, meskipun. "Aku—maksudku...aku tidak."

Sehun tersenyum lembut. "Selesai, sebagian besar sudah bersih,"

"Aku—aku merasa begitu bodoh." Luhan terisak.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa menangis...Aku minta maaf untuk ini dan mungkin kau membutuhkan beberapa saat untuk memperbaikinya, tapi aku percaya padamu; aku pikir kau akan baik-baik saja. Dan aku selalu disini jika kau ingin sesuatu atau membutuhkan apapun." Luhan mengangguk dan Sehun mengusap kepalanya menenangkan sementara merapihkan rambutnya disaat bersamaan. "Ayo, ke mobil. Oh, tapi tunggu, kau tidak pakai apapun—dimana kau mendapatkan ini?" Dia menatap pakaian kurang bahan Luhan dan Luhan cepat memeluk dirinya sendiri, menunduk malu. "Um, oke...ini, pakai mantelku."

Luhan terkikik pelan saat Sehun melepas mantelnya dan memasangkannya di bahu sempitnya. Mantel Sehun jauh lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Luhan tapi anak itu tidak mengeluh karena itu hangat dan beraroma Sehun.

Dia mengikuti Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Luhan memegang tangan Sehun yang lebih besar ketika mereka melangkah keluar. Dia memandang ke luar jendela ketika melewatinya dan tersentak, tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan menunjuk ke luar jendela perlahan.

Xiumin di luar dekat kolam besar, menjilati leher seorang pria sementara semua orang menonton dan menyorakinya. Dan itu bahkan belum 30 menit sejak ia mencampakan Luhan...

Sehun mengerutkan bibirnya, merasa marah setelah melihat kerutan sedih Luhan yang bibirnya melengkung ke bawah seolah ia akan menangis lagi, matanya kembali berkaca-kaca juga.

"Hei, ikuti aku,"

"Ap—apa?"

"Ikuti aku."

Meski bingung, Luhan bergegas mengikuti Sehun yang berjalan diantara orang-orang dan menuruni tangga kemudian sampai di luar. Untuk sesaat Luhan agak bingung, tapi tidak setelah ia menyadari Sehun berjalan ke arah Xiumin, yang melihat dokter itu juga dan memucat. "Oh, sialan!"

Sebelum Xiumin berbalik untuk kabur, Sehun meraihnya dengan kedua tangan dan menahan tubuhnya di atas kolam renang.

"Yaampun yaampun!" teriak Xiumin, memegang tangan Sehun kuat-kuat takut jika pria itu mungkin akan menjatuhkannya atau melepaskannya...yang mana kemungkinan besar dua-duanya akan dia lakukan.

Luhan ternganga sementara semua orang di sekitarnya tersentak dan bergumam.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Sehun kasar.

"Kau gila ya!"

"Pada _Luhan_ ,"

"Lu-Luhan? Hah. Dia gila, juga, seperti papanya aku—ahh!" Xiumin memekik lagi ketika Sehun menenggelamkannya sedikit.

"Oke, tidak, tunggu, tunggu, tunggu, jangan lepaskan!" Luhan tidak bisa menahan untuk tertawa akan situasi ini. "Maafkan aku—Maafkan aku, Luhan!" Dia gemetar dan melihat Sehun yang melotot padanya. "...Bi-bisakah kau mengembalikan aku sekarang?"

Sehun melihat Luhan yang tampak terhibur dan kemudian mengembalikan Xiumin ke tempatnya semula.

Luhan melupakan semuanya ketika ia meninggalkan klub bersama Sehun, termasuk setiap kenangannya dengan Xiumin.

Pria itu tidak layak, dan Luhan sebenarnya tahu itu dari awal tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar peduli pada itu. Apa yang ia rasakan pada Xiumin tidak sedikitpun sama dengan apa yang dia rasakan...pada...Sehun...

Dokter itu begitu menakjubkan dan Luhan akhirnya menyadarinya. Dan kapanpun ia melihat pria itu ia merasakan lagi sesuatu yang aneh berputar di dalam dirinya.

Luhan otomatis dan dengan senang hati duduk di kursi belakang ketika mereka masuk mobil, dan Sehun melajukan mobil ke rumahnya sendiri karena itu lebih dekat. Luhan tidak keberatan dengan itu karena dia pikir dia mungkin sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang dulu ia benci.

Tempat tinggal Sehun besar dan nyaman dengan perapian juga teras. Ini mungkin salah satu keuntungan menjadi dokter. Entahlah, dia hanya suka berada disana...sebagian besar karena Sehun berada disana juga.

Luhan tergeletak di sofa dan Sehun tertawa dari arah dapur. "Hati-hati. Jangan sampai terantuk meja dan menyakiti diri sendiri,"

"Oke...menyenangkan bisa menghasilkan banyak uang, ya? Maksudku, kau jadi bisa membeli tempat sebagus ini." Luhan berkata, melihat sekeliling.

"Sebenarnya, orang tuaku yang membelikannya saat aku lulus dari sekolah kedokteran,"

"Meski kau hanya tinggal sendirian,"

"Yah, sebenarnya mereka mengharapkan aku untuk menikah dan punya anak juga. Mereka bahkan ingin mengubah salah kamar jadi kamar anak-anak."

Luhan tertawa dan duduk melihat Sehun, kemudian bersandar pada sandaran sofa. "Sehun? Bahkan jika kau tidak benar-benar berkencan dengan mamaku...kau akan tetap berada di sekitarku, 'kan?"

"Kalau kau ingin, aku akan melakukannya, tentu saja." Luhan mengangguk cepat dan Sehun tersenyum sebelum menuang segelas air. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Selain itu, mamamu adalah teman dekatku jadi aku tidak akan pernah benar-benar menghilang." Luhan tersenyum, dan melihat Sehun minum dari cangkir, tanpa sadar menatap lekat-lekat jakun pria itu. Dia menelan ludah. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mandi atau makan, jika kau belum melakukannya, atau nonton TV,"

"Tapi ini lewat jam tujuh." Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Aku bisa membuat pengecualian."

Dokter benar-benar tidak seburuk itu ternyata. Dia tidak semengatur atau seketat yang Luhan pikirkan. Sehun membiarkan Luhan memesan pizza dan nonton TV sementara ia pergi mandi—"Jangan membuat kekacauan." Sehun berkata dan Luhan menjawab dengan senang: "Oke!"—, Dan dia bahkan meminjamkan Luhan pakaiannya juga, tidak mau anak itu berkeliaran dengan tank top kecil dan celana yang tampak tidak nyaman. Dia memberinya kaos hijau dan celana training hitam yang tampak kebesaran untuk Luhan, tapi anak itu tidak keberatan—karena itu beraroma Sehun; ia menyukainya.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi menggosok rambutnya dengan handuk ketika ia melihat Luhan duduk dengan nyaman di kursi gelembung. "Apa kau bersenang-senang?" Dia bertanya, melihat Luhan berayun-ayun di kursi.

"Sangat bersenang-senang. Bisakan aku tidur di sini? Kumohon?"

Sehun terkekeh. "Tapi itu bukan tempat yang baik untuk tidur. Kamar tamu di ujung lorong, kau bisa tidur disana malam ini. Itu akan jauh lebih nyaman dari itu, aku janji,"

"Oh, oke." Luhan merenggangkan kakinya di kursi dan duduk di tepi, dengan lembut menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Yeah, dan aku mencuci piringnya juga."

Luhan tidak pernah mencuci piring di rumah. Itu pekerjaan Ling...Nah, sebenarnya semuanya pekerjaan Ling—bersih-bersih, memasak, cuci piring. Pokoknya semuanya.

"Sungguh? Wow, kau benar-benar melakukannya." Luhan terkikik. "Itu bagus, Luhan. Sekarang, cuci kaki lalu—"

Sehun tersentak ketika Luhan tergelincir dari kursi gelembung dan memekik kemudian jatuh ke bawah. Kursinya berayun dan menghantam punggungnya.

"Luhan?" Sehun bergerak untuk membantu anak itu, namun Luhan bangkit dengan cepat dan berkata: "Aku baik-baik saja! Aku baik—a-aku akan pergi cuci kaki d-dan, kau tahu, tidur." Luhan tertawa gugup saat dia mengusap pantatnya yang sakit dan dalam hati memarahi dirinya sendiri karena begitu ceroboh di depan Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya." Luhan mengangguk, merasa tubuhnya memanas karena malu. "Uh, Selamat malam,"

"Selamat malam...Panggil aku kalau kau membutuhkan apapun, oke?"

"Oke. I-itu lewat sini, 'kan?"

"Lurus, dan belok kiri,"

"Oh baiklah. Da—dah, uh, yeah."

Sehun menahan tawanya ketika Luhan hampir jatuh tersandung celananya. Itu jelas terlalu panjang untuk kakinya yang pendek. Luhan berbeda sekarang tanpa sikap 'anak memberontak'nya. Dia benar-benar manis, pemalu dan seperti anak kecil...yang mana itu mungkin alasan mengapa Luhan kembali beberapa saat kemudian sebelum Sehun naik ke tempat tidurnya sendiri untuk istirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan.

Luhan mengetuk pintu pelan, bersembunyi di balik dinding dan Sehun hanya melihat lengan anak itu dan juga bahunya.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Luhan, kenapa kau sembunyi disana? Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur...di—di tempat tidur yang berbeda dan itu juga sangat menakutkan sendirian di ruangan yang berbeda...bisakah aku—bisakah aku tidur denganmu?" Luhan mengintip sedikit, melihat Sehun dengan mata penuh harap.

Sehun mengedikan bahu. "Tentu. Kemari." Dia menepuk tempat tidur dan Luhan tersenyum sebelum keluar dari persembunyiannya dan merangkak ke bawah selimut tebal dan halus Sehun. "Bagaimana?"

"Hangat. Terima kasih," bisiknya, menarik selimut hingga matanya.

 _Menggemaskan_ pikir Sehun. Dia tersenyum dan masuk ke balik selimut juga. "Sekarang, tidur," katanya sebelum mematikan lampu di samping tempat tidur. "Mimpi indah." Ia berbisik dan Luhan tersenyum di bawah selimut.

* * *

.

 **520!**


	5. Four

**H** un **H** an

.

Story by; **semeluke**

Alih bahasa oleh; **HunFabb**

 **.**

* * *

Keesokan paginya Sehun bangun dan menemukan Luhan meringkuk di sisinya sementara ia memeluk tubuh anak itu. Luhan tampak nyaman dan damai jika seperti ini, dia begitu kecil dan mungil dan Sehun tersenyum melihatnya. Dengan lembut dia menarik tangannya dari Luhan dan turun dari tempat tidur. Biasanya dia akan membangunkan Luhan jam segini, tapi kali ini dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan anak itu istirahat sedikit lebih lama setelah apa yang terjadi semalam.

Xiumin memang tidak terlihat baik dari awal dan Sehun benar-benar tidak terkejut mendengar ia mencampakkan Luhan. Namun meski begitu dia tidak pernah berpikir akan berkata "apa kubilang" sebagaimana yang Luhan katakan. Sehun benar-benar senang; dia tidak mengenal Xiumin, tapi sebagaimana yang Sehun lihat dia seperti berandalan dan Sehun benar-benar tidak ingin Luhan mendapat pengaruh buruk darinya.

Luhan seperti anak kecil, sungguh, dan Sehun benar-benar ingin menjaga anak itu.

Sehun menuangkan kopi pada cangkir sebelum ia melihat jam di atas meja dan memutuskan saatnya untuk membangunkan Luhan. Tapi kemudian ia melihat anak itu keluar dari kamar dengan sendirinya.

"Pagi." Luhan menyambut gembira, berjalan ke dapur sementara menggosok matanya dengan punggung tangan.

Sehun mengerutkan kening, melihat anak itu. "Selamat pagi. Kau bangun sendiri. Apa yang terjadi, apa kau jatuh dari tempat tidur?"

Luhan terkekeh. "Tidak, aku hanya berpikir... Aku harus bangun pagi pagi sekali hari ini." Dia berkata, tidak mau mengakui jika sebenarnya ia bangun karena Sehun meninggalkannya lebih dulu.

"Nah, duduk. Aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan." Sehun tersenyum. "Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Sangat nyenyak. Terima kasih sekali lagi untuk, yah kau tahu, membiarkan aku tidur denganmu,"

"Tidak masalah. Terima kasih juga sudah menemani aku tidur."

Luhan melebarkan matanya, kemudian menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu dan merasakan sesuatu berputar dalam perutnya lagi. Dia pikir dia harus mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, juga; "Dan...terima kasih karena sudah perhatian padaku."

"Perhati...? Oh." Sehun berkedip, tidak bisa memikirkan apapun melihat anak itu, sementara ia diam-diam merasa kasihan padanya. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya tumbuh tanpa seorang ayah, tapi dia punya gambaran kasar tentang itu, karena meski memiliki ayah, ayahnya jarang pulang. "Itu juga tidak masalah, yah...kau tahu Luhan, mamamu perhatian padamu juga,"

"Aku—aku tahu, tapi itu beda."

Sehun adalah seorang pria dan itu yang membuat semuanya berbeda; Luhan suka mendapat perhatian dari seorang pria yang lebih tua. Perhatian adalah satu-satunya alasan kenapa Luhan selalu mengutuk dan selalu memberontak. Meski itu bukan kepribadian aslinya sama sekali.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun seperti sosok seorang ayah yang selalu Luhan impikan memilikinya, Sehun juga seorang yang Luhan selalu berharap Xiumin seperti itu. Pria itu datang untuk menjemputnya dari latihan hari itu dan mengawasinya dari jarak yang agak jauh dari lapangan dengan ekspresi kagum di wajahnya. Luhan berhenti sebentar untuk melambai pada dokter sebelum mengejar bola kembali—anak itu tampak seperti anak kecil yang terlalu bersemangat dimata Sehun.

Ling tidak pernah datang pada latihan sepak bolanya dan Luhan beruntung wanita itu hanya absen dalam tiga pertandingan anaknya di enam tahun sejak ia mulai bermain. Luhan tidak pernah menyombongkan kemahirannya, dia merasa masih perlu memperbaiki keterampilannya dalam bermain, jadi itu berarti banyak ketika Sehun menatapnya dengan pandangan heran karena permainannya yang menakjubkan.

"Wow." Sehun tersenyum ketika Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti, sudah mengenakan pakaian biasa. "Aku tidak percaya mamamu tidak pernah menyebutkan betapa hebatnya kau main bola. Kau sangat hebat!"

Luhan melebarkan matanya akan pujian tiba-tiba itu dan dia tersenyum malu. "Te-terima kasih...eh, a-ada pertandingan Jumat depan dan para pemain bisa mengundang siapapun yang mereka inginkan untuk datang. J-jadi kalau kau tidak punya acara, maukah kau datang?" Ia bertanya dengan gugup.

"Ow, tentu saja. Aku akan datang." Sehun mengangguk dan meraih ransel Luhan, kemudian mereka pergi ke mobil. "Hei, mamamu pulang besok. Apa kau bersemangat?"

Senyum Luhan menghilang seketika dan dia berhenti berjalan, tiba-tiba ingat Sehun tidak akan di sekitarnya lagi jika seperti itu. Yah, dia akan, tapi dia tidak akan tinggal di rumahnya lagi. Luhan tidak suka merasakan perasaan ini sama sekali; khawatir, dan agak takut.

"Cepatlah,"

" _Aku akan merindukanmu."_ Luhan ingin mengatakan itu, tapi tidak jadi.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan mampir ke rumah sakit sepulang sekolah dan melihat bagaimana Sehun tampak begitu baik dan tampan juga profesional mengenakan jas laboratorium dengan stetoskop melingkari lehernya.

"Apa kau melakukan yang terbaik untuk ujian?" Sehun bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk cepat. Dia sebenarnya payah di kelas, tidak pernah repot-repot untuk banyak belajar, tapi ia tatap melakukan yang terbaik untuk ujiannya karena Sehun menyuruhnya sebelum ia turun dari mobil. "Dan apa kau minta maaf pada Yixing?" Luhan mengangguk lagi. (Temannya itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan tampak sangat terkejut ketika Luhan datang dan berkata: "Maaf karena melempar sandwichku padamu...dan colaku...dan jellyku juga.") "Bagus, bagus." Sehun mengangguk, memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku jasnya, dan Luhan berkedip, memainkan jari-jarinya gugup.

Dia membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi seorang perawat mendahuluinya untuk itu. "Dokter Oh, bisakah saya bicara dengan Anda sebentar?"

"Oke. Luhan, aku akan kemba—"

"Sehun, tunggu." Luhan meraih jas Sehun dan dokter berhenti, menatapnya.

"Ya?"

Luhan melepas pegangannya pada jas Sehun dan mengepalkan tangan di belakang punggungnya. "Um, k-kau sibuk malam ini?"

Luhan pikir dia mungkin harus mengatakan sesuatu sebelum terlambat dan sebelum mamanya pulang kemudian Sehun pergi. Faktanya adalah, ia benar-benar suka pada dokter...

"Oh. Sebenarnya, ya, aku sibuk malam ini,"

"Oh..." Luhan mengerutkan kening, menunduk melihat lantai, merasa ditolak. "...Yixing?" Dia bertanya karena Luhan melihat Yixing bicara dengan Sehun lagi di sekolah hari ini. Bagaimana kalau dokter lebih suka Yixing...? "Atau apa itu...seorang perawat laki-laki?"

"Apa…? Oh! Oh. Tidak, tidak." Sehun tertawa, menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, aku tidak berencana bertemu siapapun, Luhan. Aku ada shift malam, hari ini,"

"O-oh, benar." Luhan terkekeh pelan, merasa bodoh.

* * *

.

* * *

Sehun pulang ke apartemen Luhan sekitar jam 2 pagi, dan Luhan pasti sudah tidur saat itu karena Sehun memang menyuruhnya untuk jangan menunggu. Dan tentu saja—Luhan selalu menurutinya akhir-akhir ini, Sehun tahu anak itu tidak akan terjaga jika dia sudah berkata tidak.

Benar saja seperti biasa, ketika ia masuk ke kamar tamu dimana ia tidur selama di apartmen Luhan, ia melihat lampu menyala dan Luhan berada di tempat tidur.

"Apa yang…"

Luhan tidur meringkuk seperti bayi, bertelanjang dada di atas selimut sementara hanya mengenakan celana piyama merahnya saja. Dia memegang erat mainan ikan paus kecil dekat hidungnya. Tato sayap malaikatnya terlihat jelas dan, sekarang saat dokter itu melihatnya lagi, itu tampak imut untuk Luhan.

Sehun menatap anak tertidur itu, berpikir jika apakah ia harus membawanya kembali ke kamarnya sendiri atau membiarkannya saja disana sementara dirinya akan tidur di sofa. Tapi pertama-tama, ia melonggarkan dasi dan melepasnya lebih dulu, lalu perlahan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, bertanya-tanya kenapa Luhan disini dan bukannya di kamarnya sendiri. Mungkinkah Luhan sedang menunggu dia...

Luhan bergerak dalam tidurnya sampai poni cokelatnya menutupi matanya, Sehun tiba-tiba menemukan dirinya menatap bibir Luhan; itu lembut, merah muda dan tampak menggoda untuk dicium. Luhan benar-benar tampak nikmat. Dari awal sebenarnya—sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu Sehun menemukan Luhan memang benar-benar menakjubkan.

Luhan bukanlah orang dengan sopan santun yang baik dan Sehun harusnya tidak berurusan dengan dia. Namun dokter membuat pengecualian untuk anak itu karena dia tahu bahwa itu bukanlah kepribadian dia yang sesungguhnya. Luhan sesungguhnya adalah anak yang manis, namun anak itu selalu merasa gelisah dan tidak aman.

Dokter menyentuh wajah Luhan perlahaan; kulitnya benar-benar lembut dan halus, sempurna. Ia membelai pipi Luhan dengan punggung tangannya, menggerakan jarinya menuju rahang Luhan dan mengusap bibir bawah Luhan dengan ibu jarinya.

Sehun hanya menarik tangannya ketika Luhan mengigaukan sesuatu. Pria itu mengerutkan kening dan menunggu beberapa detik sebelum mengusap lembut rambut anak itu.

Sehun tersenyum, berpikir jika Luhan tampak seperti malaikat. Dia tidak panik atau menarik kembali tangannya ketika Luhan membuka mata.

Anak itu tampak bingung beberapa detik, berkedip polos sebelum ia menyadari apa yang terjadi. Dan dia tersenyum.

"Ini bukan mimpi, 'kan?" Luhan berbisik.

"Bukan." Sehun menyingkirkan rambut Luhan dari matanya dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinganya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kau tidak lupa jalan ke kamarmu sendiri sekarang, 'kan?"

Luhan terkikik, menekan paus kecil ke bibirnya, yang mana itu benar-benar menggemaskan dan Sehun tersenyum. "T-tidak. Aku cuma...mau tidur lagi d-denganmu,"

"Oh,"

"Bisakah?" tanya Luhan, terdengar tidak yakin dan agak takut untuk mendengar apa yang akan Sehun katakan.

"Tentu saja kenapa tidak? Kau tidur lagi sana; Aku akan membersihkan diri lebih dulu setelah itu kembali,"

"Tunggu, Sehun." Luhan terduduk, memegang mainan di pangkuannya dan Sehun melihatnya. "Ingat yang kau katakan tentang...tentang jika aku menginginkan atau membutuhkan sesuatu, aku bisa memintanya padamu?"

"Ya aku ingat. Itu baru kemarin aku mengatakannya,"

"Benar." Luhan terkekeh pelan, sambil memainkan sirip paus. Dia merangkak lebih dekat pada dokter, yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. "Aku ingin...c-cintamu."

"Kau menginginkan cintaku?" Sehun bertanya memastikan dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Ya...ke-kecuali kalau kau tidak menyukaiku karena aku terlalu nakal untukmu?"

"Aku tidak mungkin tidak menyukaimu, oke. Dan kau tidak nakal, iya 'kan?"

Luhan membeku ketika dokter dengan lembut dan ringan menyentuh pipinya dengan punggung tangannya. "...Tidak, aku baik. Sungguh."

Sekarang, Luhan benar-benar tidak peduli lagi tentang berpura-pura. Sehun mengusap wajahnya dan kemudian dengan tenang meraih dagunya, mengarahkan Luhan untuk melihat lurus ke wajahnya.

"Aku tahu." Sengaja, Sehun bergerak lebih dekat dan menangkap bibir Luhan, membawanya dalam sebuah ciuman, jenis ciuman yang Luhan tidak pernah ia dapatkan dari Xiumin. Sehun menahan kepala Luhan sementara menggerakan bibirnya dengan bibir Luhan dan dengan lembut menggigit bibir bawah anak itu, merasakan rasa manis disana.

Luhan selalu berharap Sehun akan menciumnya suatu hari, dan sekarang itu jadi kenyataan. Ia hanya diam saja, tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukan karena Xiumin selalu berkata jika dia payah dalam berciuman dan bahkan lebih payah dalam bermesraan. Luhan hanya meremas kemeja Sehun dan memejamkam kelopak matanya; dokter yang mengendalikan semuanya lagian.

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya, memegang leher Luhan. "Luhan, tunggu...kau—kau terlalu muda."

Itu bukan masalah besar; fakta bahwa ia merasa menjadi seorang yang munafik adalah apa yang menghentikannya. Tapi dia bukanlah seorang yang munafik. Ketika ia melihat Luhan dan Xiumin bermesraan di sofa, sisi overprotectif-nya mulai muncul hingga dia menarik pria itu jauh dari Luhan. Jujur saja dia tidak benar-benar peduli jika Luhan akan berhubungan seks atau tidak di bawah umur, selama dia aman itu tidak masalah.

Dokter hanya tidak ingin Luhan melakukannya dengan seorang berandalan dan perokok yang jelas tidak baik untuknya.

"Tapi ini tidak seperti dengan Xiumin. Aku yakin sekarang." Luhan tersenyum. "Aku sangat sangat yakin. Aku menginginkan ini,"

"...Oke." Luhan ingin menjerit bukan karena bahagia melainkan karena terkejut ketika Sehun meraih pinggulnya dan membawa ia ke pangkuan pria itu. Luhan tersentak saat selangkangan mereka menekan satu sama lain, dan dia melingkarkan kakinya di pinggang Sehun sementara dokter mencium bibirnya lagi, dengan panas dan basah; Sehun memasukan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Luhan sementara melepas kancing kemejanya dan Luhan mengacak rambut dokter, mengerang lembut hingga suaranya membuat Sehun mengeras.

Sehun menciumi sepanjang rahang Luhan dan kemudian dengan lembut menggigit daun telinganya, membuat Luhan merengek dan memegang lengan dokter kuat-kuat.

"...Maaf." Tiba-tiba Luhan berkata.

"Untuk?"

"Untuk, kau tahu, menjadi anak nakal dan u-untuk tidak menginginkanmu...dan untuk berpikir buruk tentangmu...aku belajar banyak dan aku tidak akan seperti itu lagi,"

"Aku senang mendengarnya,"

"D-dan sebenarnya, aku...sebenarnya... Aku ingin kau menjagaku."

Sehun menarik diri, melihat anak itu ingin tahu. "Benarkah?" Ia bertanya dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Yah...aku senang mendengar itu juga."

Luhan semakin gugup, pandangannya turun melihat perut kencang dan kuat Sehun kemudian menyadari jika perutnya tidak sekencang Sehun. Dia sadar dirinya sebenarnya lemah.

"Hei, jangan gugup begitu. Kau sangat indah. Kau menggemaskan." Dokter berbisik tepat di telinga Luhan.

Sehun benar-benar memperlakukannya lebih baik dari Xiumin memperlakukannya...mungkin karena dia lebih lambat dari Xiumin, yang selalu terburu-buru saat melakukan apapun. Luhan tersenyum sendiri, menyukai bagaimana Sehun meninggalkan ciuman sepanjang kulitnya. Ini agak geli.

Luhan menggerakkan tangannya mengusap bahu hingga leher Sehun. Dia memekik ketika jari Sehun mengusap putingnya.

"Oh. Apa kau sensitif disini?" Sehun bertanya main-main dan Luhan memerah.

"Y-ya," rintihnya. "Sangat sensitif...woah." Dia melebarkan matanya kemudian ketika tangan Sehun berpindah menyentuh paha dalamnya dan kemudian meraba-raba bokongnya.

"Hei, kau tidak pakai celana dalam?" Sehun bertanya, tampak gemas ketika Luhan tersenyum malu-malu.

"Aku tidak suka t-tidur pakai itu." Luhan gemetar saat dia memutar pinggulnya menggesek selangkangan Sehun, merasakan tangan dokter menggoda bokongnya, ereksi mereka yang masih terbungkus celana bergesekan satu sama lain. Dia bernapas putus asa, tangannya bergerak di dada kokoh Sehun berusaha menyingkirkan kemeja dari tubuh pria itu. "Sehun, kumohon, ah!" Dia merintih dan tersentak ketika Sehun menjilat putingnya lagi, memutar lidahnya disana dan mengisapnya lembut. Putingnya menegang dalam mulut dokter dan itu membuat jantungnya melompat-lompat. Mereka benar-benar sangat, sangat sensitif. "Sehun... daddy!" Luhan menjerit, merasakan pipinya memanas, kemaluannya berdenyut sakit dan putingnya geli. "Daddy, jantungku melompat-lompat seperti kelinci, aku tidak bisa bernapas. Kumohon, oh, kumohon, daddy, tolong aku. Aku sangat—"

"Shh." Sehun menakan jarinya di bibir Luhan. "Tenang. Aku akan menyembuhkannya, oke?" Luhan mengangguk cepat dan Sehun perlahan bergerak dan membaringkan Luhan di atas tempat tidur, memberi ciuman bergairah pada anak itu sementara mengusap lembut rambutnya, perut datarnya, kemudian menusuk pusar, dan Luhan mengejang ketika tangan dokter menyelinap ke dalam celana piyamanya.

Xiumin tidak pernah menyentuhnya dibawah sana, rasanya menyenangkan, sangat menyenangkan. Luhan mengerang dan merengek tidak sabar, "C-celananya...tidak mau celana, daddy." Dia menggoyangkan pinggulnya berharap celananya bisa lepas dengan itu dan Sehun membantu, menurunkan celananya dengan mudah dan melemparnya ke samping.

Sehun memandang lekat-lekat kaki Luhan; itu mulus, ramping namun kencang—hasil dari keseringannya main sepak bola selama ini. "Kau punya paha yang indah—sangat kuat," kata dokter pelan. Dia perlahan mengusapkan tangannya dari lutut hingga paha dalam Luhan, dan kemudian mendengar anak itu lembut mendesah. "Berbalik dan tengkurap. Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik sekarang." Luhan tersenyum gembira dan tengkurap sebagaimana perintah Sehun. Dia menekan kepalanya pada tempat tidur sambil menunggu dengan penuh semangat untuk dokter menyentuhnya.

Perasaan yang baru pertama kali dirasakannya berputar-putar di perutnya—kebahagiaan, kegembiraan, gairah, adorasi. Semuanya hanya untuk dokter.

Luhan menarik napas perlahan saat tangan Sehun mulai mengusap pinggangnya, membuat ia merasa seperti tersetrum sepanjang tulang belakang, dan Luhan bergidik. Kulitnya begitu halus, dan tangan hangat besar dokter memberinya rangsangan menakjubkan. Luhan merasakan bibir Sehun menekan punggungnya dan bergerak ke bawah memberikan ciuman dan gigitan pada kulit panasnya sementara tangannya tergelincir ke depan tubuh Luhan untuk mengusap putingnya.

Luhan mengeluarkan suara desahan _"fuck_ " yang membuat Sehun menarik diri. Dan sebelum Luhan bisa bertanya kenapa, dokter memukul pantanya dengan keras. "Ouch...! Daddy, sakit." Luhan merengek, cemberut.

"Jangan mengutuk, oke? Aku sungguh-sungguh. Itu tidak bisa diterima." Sehun berkata, tegas dan Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"O-oke, daddy, maafkan aku. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Tempat dimana Sehun memukulnya terasa sakit. Tapi diam-diam Luhan memang sudah menunggu untuk seseorang menghukumnya, untuk seseorang dengan tegas dan cukup berani mendisiplinkannya. Sehun adalah seseorang itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Angkat bokongmu ke atas." Dokter menginstruksikan dan wajah Luhan memerah lagi sebelum ia melakukan perintah Sehun, menunjukkan dengan jelas tanda merah tangan Sehun di pantatnya. " _Good boy._..kau punya bokong yang imut. Maaf aku memukulmu." Sehun berkata lembut dan Luhan tertawa, menolehkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat Sehun sekilas sebelum pria itu membungkuk dan mencium tempat dimana tangannya meninggalkan tanda merah yang tercetak di pantat Luhan, dan kemudian ia dengan lembut menggigit dan menghisapnya. Luhan meramas seprai ketika lidah Sehun menekan lubangnya, dan ketika Sehun perlahan mendorong lidahnya masuk ia tersentak.

"Daddy~" Rasanya aneh; agak menyakitkan juga, tapi tidak terlalu ketika Sehun dengan cepat meredakannya. Dokter bergerak hati-hati, memutar lidahnya perlahan sebelum mendorongnya lebih dalam. Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah lebih baik; Sehun menggerakan lidahnya keluar masuk. "I-itu—ngg—rasanya nikmat." Luhan merintih. "Nikmat...n-nikmat sekali."

Dia tidak pernah membayangkan jika rasanya akan senikmat ini! Tahu begini dia pasti sudah melakukannya lebih cepat...tapi dia benar-benar senang ia tidak melakukan hal sejauh ini dengan Xiumin.

Sehun berhenti kemudian, dan menarik lidahnya keluar dari lubang Luhan, membuatnya mengerutkan kening dan merengek pelan. "Daddy, la-lagi...kumohon, lagi. Rasanya nikmat sekali,"

"Sst. Diamlah. Kau akan merasa lebih nikmat lagi, aku janji." Dokter meyakinkan dan membuka laci di sebelah tempat tidur, memgambil sebotol _Vaseline_. "Ini akan sedikit sakit, oke?" dia membuka tutup botol dan mengoleskan isinya ke jarinya. Luhan mengangguk, pipinya kembali memerah karena panas dan juga rasa malu. Sehun berbaring menyamping sebelah anak itu, yang tersentak ketika jari dokter menekan lubangnya; bagian 'sakit sedikit' membuatnya agak takut. "Tapi jika sakitnya banyak, bilang saja, oke?" Sehun menciumnya kemudian dan mendorong jarinya masuk melalui kerutan.

Luhan merintih merasakan perasaan aneh dan meremas lengan Sehun sementara dokter menghiburnya dengan ciuman sambil menggerakkan jarinya lebih cepat kemudian menambahkan jari kedua dan ketiga terakhir. Ia menggerakkannya seperti menggunting di dalam dan membuat Luhan mengerang dan menjerit "Daddy" dengan lantang. "Lebih cepat _ahh_ kumohon, Sehun,"

"Baby, kau bisa memanggilku 'daddy'; sekarang tidak apa." Sehun tersenyum di leher anak itu.

Luhan melebarkan matanya ketika menyadari ia melakukannya lagi. Xiumin tidak pernah suka dia memanggilnya seperti itu, tapi Sehun tampaknya menikmati panggilan main-mainnya. Sehun bahkan juga memanggilnya 'baby'...

"Kau begitu lembut. Kau menelan jariku dengan rakus." Sehun terkekeh, menjilat bibirnya sendiri saat melihat Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya—imut dan seksi di saat bersamaan—dan meremas seprai. Luhan memang sudah tampak menggairahkan untuknya sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu; sayangnya dia tidak punya sopan santun dan kedisiplinan yang baik, yang mana Sehun menemukan bahwa ia akan lebih dari senang untuk mengajari anak itu menjadi lebih baik.

Dia menciumnya seperti orang kelaparan, merasakan darahnya memompa melalui pembuluh darahnya dan ereksinya semakin mengeras mendorong celananya. Dokter menarik jari-jarinya keluar bukannya melakukan apa yang Luhan katakan. Anak laki-laki itu mendesah 'tidak~' dan Sehun menciumnya sebelum melepas celananya sendiri. Ia menempatkannya ke samping dan mengoleskan batang mengerasnya dengan lube.

Luhan bernapas putus asa dan merengek ketika ujung batang Sehun menempel di depan lubangnya, dokter membisikan kata-kata sebelum mendorongnya masuk. "D-daddy" Luhan merintih, dan Sehun dengan lembut mengusap kepalanya kemudian mencium bahu juga lehernya saat ia memberikannya waktu untuk peregangan dan menyesuaikan diri dengan ukurannya. "...Be-bergerak."

Sehun mengusapnya. "Bagaimana? Apa ini sakit, baby?" Dia bertanya, dan mulai bergerak perlahan.

"Tidak...h-hanya— _oh_ —aneh." Itu agak tidak nyaman, namun kemudian berubah menyenangkan ketika Sehun mulai mendorongnya lebih dalam. Luhan mencengkeram seprai, merasakan Sehun yang bergerak keluar masuk dan membuatnya keenakan, terutama bagian selatan tubuhnya. Dia semakin mencengkeram seprai, mengerang keras dan merengek—"Oh, daddy"—dan memohon—"Kumohon, kumohon, daddy, la...lagi. Rasanya s-sangat— _ngg_!—nikmat daddy,"

"Kau terasa nikmat, juga, baby...mmm, sangat ketat." Sehun menggeram, mencengkeram pinggul kecil Luhan dan mendorong lebih dalam dan lebih keras sampai anak itu berteriak kesenangan ketika dia menumbuk titik manisnya dengan tepat.

Tetes keringat terbentuk di dahi Luhan. Tangannya berkeringat dan liur menetes di sudut bibirnya. Batang Sehun terasa begitu nikmat di dalam dirinya, mengisinya dan merenggangkannya. Pada titik tertinggi ekstasi, Luhan bisa melihat bintang dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya; Sehun benar-benar sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Baby, berbalik." Dokter berkata, menghentikan gerakannya. "Aku ingin melihat wajahmu saat kau sampai." Dia menarik keluar batangnya dan membantu Luhan berbaring terlentang sebelum memasukannya kembali.

"Daddy!" Luhan mengerang dan punggungnya melengkung ketika Sehun menumbuk titik sensitifnya lagi. Dokter membungkuk di atasnya, tangan hangat pria itu menyentuh dadanya dan mengusap putingnya, Luhan bergidik, melingkarkan lengannya di leher dokter dan menariknya ke bawah, membawa mereka terlibat dalam ciuman putus asa sementara ia merasakan sensasi menyenangkan di bawah perutnya dan ia semakin mengeras, batang memerahnya mengeluarkan pre-cum seiring tumbukan dokter. Ia mengerang tertahan dan tersentak ketika Sehun meraih kemaluannya dan mengusap ujungnya, ia mengerang dan terengah-engah—panas dan keras.

"Kau punya suara yang manis." Sehun bergumam, menggeser tangannya dan ke pangkal batang Luhan. Mendapatkan lebih banyak suara yang begitu indah dari anak itu, yang hanya bisa berkedut dan mengerang akan gesekan. Luhan benar-benar terlihat memikat dengan rambut menempel di dahinya yang berkeringat dan pipinya yang berubah merah muda juga bibir kecilnya yang ia gigit, matanya setengah terutup dan isakan pelan keluar dari mulutnya hasil dari keputusasaan dan kesenangan. "Baby, datang untukku...datang untuk daddy." Sehun meniup kata-kata berikutnya di telinga Luhan, mendorong anak itu untuk sampai. Luhan menggigil, mencengkeram bisep Sehun dan menjerit "daddy!" ketika ia menumpahkan cairannya di tangan dokter, pandangannya menggelap dan tubuhnya terisi kegembiraan ketika dokter memeras setiap tetes sebelum ia sampai juga.

Sehun mengerang pelan saat ia menyemprotkannya di dalam diri Luhan, yang tampak putus asa dan terengah-engah sebelum ia merasakan kekosongan dan ketidak nyamanan ketika dokter menarik keluar batangnya dan cairan merembes keluar dari lubangnya.

Begitu Sehun berbaring di samping Luhan, dia menarik anak itu lebih dekat. "Daddy...tubuhku lengket semua." Luhan bergumam dan berkedip lelah.

Sehun tersenyum lembut dan mengusap rambut anak itu di dahinya. "Tidak apa sayang. Aku akan membantumu membersihkan diri besok. Sekarang istirahat, oke?"

"Oke."

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan terbangun keesokan harinya merasakan tubuhnya sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Ini adalah jenis berbeda yang baik. Dia penuh sekarang, setidaknya—itulah bagaimana perasaannya. Terpenuhi, puas, sempurna. Dia bangun dan memakai celana piyama merahnya. Mainan paus berbaring di tempat Sehun seharusnya tidur.

Dokter sudah berada di dapur; Luhan bisa mendengar sesuatu bergerak disana dan mencium aroma lezat di udara. Berjalan cukup sulit, bokongnya sakit, tapi ia tetap keluar dari kamar dan menyusuri lorong menuju dapur, mengikuti penciumannya dengan mainan paus di tangannya.

"Hey." Dia menyapa Sehun. Luhan masih tidak yakin jika apa yang terjadi semalam berarti sesuatu atau tidak, tapi dia berharap itu berarti, dan berdoa jika dokter berfikir yang sama seperti yang dia pikirkan.

"Baby, selamat pagi." Sehun tersenyum, dan Luhan menemukan dirinya tersenyum balik, lega dan bahagia. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Kau oke?"

"Bokongku sakit,"

"Begitu?" Sehun terkekeh, menempatkan cangkir kopi di konter dan berjalan ke arah Luhan, yang mengangguk. "Nah, kenapa kau turun dari tempat tidur kalau begitu? Itu sangat tidak membantu, sayang,"

"Mm, aku baik-baik saja." Luhan bersenandung, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dokter yang memeluk pinggangnya. Rambut Sehun basah dan sedikit beraroma sampo dan madu. Luhan menghirupnya dalam-dalam. "...Aku mau la-lagi,"

"Tapi kau bilang sakit,"

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh!"

Sehun tertawa, dengan lembut menepuk bokong Luhan. "Tidak sekarang, baby. Ayo mandi setelah itu sarapan, oke?"

"Tapi aku bersih!"

"Tidak ada bantahan. Ayo,"

"Aku mau seks lagi." Luhan cemberut. "Rasanya menyanangkan,"

"Aku tahu, sayangku, tapi kita harus membersihkan rumah. Mamamu akan pulang dan kita tidak ingin rumah kotor dan berantakan sekarang, 'kan?"

"Tidak..." Luhan bergumam. "Kau bilang akan membantuku membersihkan diri,"

"Aku bilang begitu? Kapan?"

"Daddy!" Luhan merengek.

"Bercanda. Hanya bercanda." Sehun mencium anak itu di pipi sebelum mengejutkannya dengan menggendong ia dengan gaya bridal. Luhan berteriak, sengaja menjatuhkan mainannya dan kemudian berkata. "Dad, aku menjatuhkan pausnya." Tapi dokter tidak peduli dan terus membawanya ke kamar mandi dimana ia memandikannya di bak berisi gelembung beraroma strawberry.

Luhan suka itu. Dia sangat menyukainya.

Setelah mandi, Luhan makan sarapan yang Sehun buat khusus untuknya dan kemudian membantu dokter merapikan rumah (yang mana sebelumnya tidak pernah ia lakukan) dan mencuci seprai. Dia senang membantu, terutama karena dokter menghadiahinya dengan ciuman setelah selesai.

"...Apa yang akan terjadi sekarang?" Luhan bertanya ingin tahu sementara ia duduk di lantai, bermain video game dengan dokter yang tidak keberatan untuk mencoba.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yah...kau tidak akan berada disini lagi."

Sehun mengedikkan bahu, mengusap rambut Luhan. "Tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Kita masih bisa melihat satu sama lain kapanpun dan kau bisa datang ke rumahku setiap kali kau ingin,"

"Bagaimana dengan mama?"

"Nah, Ling harus tahu. Tapi jangan khawatir. Kau cukup jadi anak yang baik dan biarkan aku yang mengurus itu, oke?" Luhan mengangguk cepat, tersenyum ketika Sehun menarik ia lebih dekat ke sisinya dan mencium pipinya. "Hei, aku lupa, punyaku yang mana?"

"Mobil biru, daddy, kau yang kalah." Luhan memekik saat Sehun menggoda dengan menusuk tulang rusuknya.

* * *

.

* * *

Ling sangat terkejut ketika ia melangkah keluar dari taksi dan Luhan segera memeluknya. Anak itu tidak pernah memeluk siapapun selama ini, jadi itu mengejutkan, tapi dia tersenyum dan membalas pelukan putranya, sambil melihat Sehun bertanya-tanya. Dokter tersenyum dan mengambil kopor dari bagasi sebelum membayar taksi.

"Aku rindu mama!"

"Oh, mama merindukanmu, juga, Hanhan." Ling menarik diri untuk melihat wajah anaknya. "Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tidak ada. Kenapa?"

Ling tertawa, dan menggeleng ringan. "Tidak biasanya. Kau terlihat...ah lupakan. Aku merindukanmu, sangat sangat merindukanmu."

Luhan tersenyum, menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Oh, aku akan membawa itu. Biarkan aku membawanya," katanya penuh semangat, berlari ke arah Sehun.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanya Sehun dan Luhan mengangguk. "Oke, tapi hati-hati." Dia membiarkan anak itu menarik kopor dari bagasi sementara Ling menatapnya tertarik.

"Ling, selamat datang kembali." Sehun tersenyum, memeluk Ling ramah.

"Sehun, terima kasih banyak sudah menjaga Luhan,"

"Oh, jangan khawatir tentang itu. Aku sangat senang membantu,"

"Kau baik sekali." Ling tertawa pelan dan menatap Luhan yang mulai melangkah ke lobi. "Hei, apa yang terjadi selama aku pergi?" Ling bertanya ingin tahu. "Dia berbeda—dia terlihat berbeda."

"Dia." Sehun tertawa, melihat Luhan menunggu lift dengan sabar dengan tangan di belakang memegang pegangan kopor. "Kami mengalami waktu menyenangkan—untuk sesama pria, semacam itulah. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kau tahu Ling, Luhan baik sekarang...Ya. Dia anak yang baik."

* * *

.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and leaving feedback^^**

.

 **520!**


	6. Five

**H** un **H** an

.

Story by; **Semeluke**

Alih bahasa oleh; **HunFabb**

.

* * *

Luhan memiliki pagi yang menyenangkan dengan Ling setelah mamanya itu tiba di rumah. Dia bercerita dengan semangat ketika saat-saat ia bersama Sehun. Semuanya, kecuali tentang hubungan mereka tentu saja. Sehun berkata dia akan mengatakan itu pada mamanya nanti, dan Luhan tidak yakin jika mamanya akan menerima itu. Jelas, karena Luhan hanya anak 17 tahun sementara Sehun adalah seorang pria dewasa 30 tahun. Dan lagi mamanya adalah seorang polisi, yang bukan sembarang polisi. Dia adalah kepala polisi.

Sejujurnya Luhan tidak ingin memberitahu mamanya sampai kapanpun, namun Sehun bilang anak baik tidak akan berbohong pada mamanya dan Luhan setuju itu. Sehun tahu apa yang terbaik untuknya dan akan lebih baik jika Luhan hanya menurut. Dia cukup jadi anak baik dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Sehun.

Sehun tetap di apartemennya untuk makan siang, kemudian setelah ia pamit pulang, Luhan berdiri dekat jendela dimana ia bisa melihat Sehun dan mamanya bicara dekat mobil Sehun. Semuanya nampak berjalan dengan baik. Dia melihat mamanya mengangguk, mendengarkan apa yang Sehun katakan. Namun kemudian setelah beberapa saat, itu tidak terlihat berjalan dengan baik lagi. Ling tampak marah—Luhan tahu itu, karena ia sudah pernah berkali-kali melihat mamanya marah. Dia berbicara cepat, tidak memberikan kesempatan bagi Sehun untuk menjelaskan, dan Luhan mulai khawatir.

Pada akhirnya, Luhan mendengar mamanya berkata. "Pergi, Sehun!" dengan suara yang begitu keras dan dia masuk ke dalam gedung setelah itu, sementara Sehun hanya menghela napas. Ketika dokter masuk ke mobilnya dan benar-benar pergi, Luhan cemberut. Ling kembali ke apartemen dan Luhan menatapnya melalui celah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Dia menunggu mamanya untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun dia tidak mengatakan apapun. Jadi dia yang lebih dulu bertanya.

"Apa yang mama katakan padanya?" tanyanya pelan.

Ling mendesah jengkel sebelum menjawab. "Maafkan mama karena meninggalkanmu dengannya Luhan,"

"Aku senang tinggal bersamanya. Dia benar-benar baik dan aku menyukainya." Luhan berkata tanpa ragu-ragu.

Ling bingung dan marah, berpikir Sehun sudah menggoda anaknya sementara dia pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi saat mama tidak ada? Katakan yang sebenarnya Luhan. Apa yang dia katakan atau... _lakukan_?"

"Dia tidak menyakitiku." Luhan meyakinkan mamanya. "Dia bicara denganku dan membantuku banyak hal. Dia peduli padaku dan aku ingin bersamanya mama,"

"Sayang, kau tidak tahu apapun tentang dia. Kau baru saja mengenalnya dan sekarang kau ingin bersamanya? Itu tidak masuk akal. Tidak. Mama tidak akan mengijinkanmu,"

"Tapi mama mengenalnya. Mama tentu tahu jika dia adalah pria baik, makanya mama memintanya menjagaku." Luhan menjawab, begitu ingin mamanya merubah pikirannya.

Ling memang mengenal Sehun selama hampir 7 tahun dan dia tahu benar betapa baiknya pria itu. Tidak peduli pada kemungkinan apa yang sudah Sehun lakukan, Ling masih tetap tidak bisa merubah pandangannya pada Sehun. Namun tetap saja, meski Sehun adalah pria baik, bagaimanapun Luhan hanyalah anak 17 tahun dan Ling berkewajiban untuk melindungi putra tunggalnya itu.

"Tapi bukan itu satu-satunya masalah disini, Luhan. Sehun adalah pria dewasa, dan kau—kau hanya anak-anak. Mama tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menyerahkan hidupmu pada seorang pria yang jauh lebih tua darimu."

Luhan mengerutkan kening, perasaannya sekarang lebih defensif dari sebelumnya.

"Sehun bukan hanya seorang pria untukku, dan aku tidak menyerahkan hidupku pada siapapun. Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, itu tidak akan menghancurkan apapun, aku—"

"Yah, kau bisa mengatakan itu sekarang." Ling memotong. "Kau terlalu muda untuk mengerti betapa seriusnya ini, tapi kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti,"

"Satu-satunya hal serius disini adalah bahwa aku serius mencintai Sehun dan tidak akan ada seorangpun yang bisa memisahkan kami."

Ling bisa tentu saja. Mereka berdua tahu itu. Luhan hanya tidak berpikir lebih dulu ketika dia bicara.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana merubah pikiranmu, Luhan. Jika dia menemuimu mama akan melaporkannya."

Lihan tersentak. "Apa!?"

"Kau seorang anak dan aku ibumu, mama hanya ingin melindungimu sayang." Ling menjelaskan, tapi Luhan masih tetap melihatnya sebagai wanita jahat.

"Tidak. Kau tidak! Ini tidak adil. Mama benar-benar tidak adil, d-dan...dramatis!" Luhan berbalik dan berjalan keluar. Ling mengikutinya.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Kembali kemari Luhan. Mama serius, jika kau pergi lihat saja apa yang akan mama lakukan—"

"Aku akan ke rumah Yixing!" Luhan menjawab, frustasi.

Dan dia tidak berbohong. Luhan memang pergi ke rumah Yixing untuk menghindari mamanya. Namun rupanya itu ide buruk karena Yixing malah lebih memihak Ling daripada dirinya.

"Dia benar, kau tahu. Kau masih terlalu muda." Yixing berkata.

Luhan cemberut. "Aku 18 tahun,"

"Tapi kau belum sepenuhnya 18 tahun. Jangan bersedih kawan, ini mungkin lebih baik. Maksudku, jika saja Sehun bukan teman dekat mamamu, dia pasti terkejut dan akan menghajarnya habis-habisan. Aku kira itulah yang akan terjadi dengan Minseok jika mamamu tahu tentangnya."

Itulah mengapa Luhan tidak ingin memberitahu mamanya tentang Minseok. Dia pasti akan melarang Luhan menemui Minseok sampai kapanpun. Luhan senang dia segera menyadari jika Minseok bukanlah pria baik. Namun tetap saja, itu berarti Ling memang tidak pernah memberikannya kesempatan untuk menentukan pilihannya sendiri. Terutama soal percintaan.

"Tapi Sehun bukan Minseok..." Sehun jauh lebih baik darinya dalam segala hal.

Luhan pikir Ling tidak akan serius tentang dia yang akan melaporkan Sehun jika mereka bertemu, jadi setelah meninggalkan rumah Yixing, Luhan memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Sehun. Menurut Yixing, Luhan tidak seharusnya melakukan itu tapi dia tidak bisa mencegahnya. Jadi disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di lantai di depan apartemen Sehun karena dokter itu belum pulang.

Luhan meninggalkan ponselnya di kamarnya, sehingga dia tidak bisa menghubungi Sehun. Maka yang bisa dia lakukan hanya duduk sabar dengan kepalanya bersender pada dinding sampai dia mendengar lift berhenti.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, dia melihat tetangga tua Sehun, kemudian dirinya sendiri menyusul di belakangnya, dan Luhan berbinar melihatnya.

"Luhan?" Sehun terkejut menemukan Luhan yang duduk di luar apartemennya, namun dia juga senang bisa melihat Luhan kembali. Ia memeluk Luhan yang sudah sangat mendambakan sentuhannya kemudian. "Baby, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Menunggumu daddy...aku merindukanmu." Luhan berkata, tersenyum.

"Berapa lama kau menunggu?"

"Oh, tidak lama."

Luhan menunggu selama hampir satu jam, namun tentu saja itu layak.

"Apa mamamu tahu kau kemari?"

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia ingin menjawab 'iya', namun dia tidak ingin berbohong pada Sehun. Dan lagi, Sehun tidak akan percaya itu.

"Tidak," katanya pelan. "Haruskah aku tidak datang kemari, daddy?"

Luhan kembali teringat apa yang dikatakan mamanya dan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika dia menemui Sehun lagi. Tapi dia tidak mungkin serius 'kan?

Sehun tersenyum. "Tidak. Tidak apa. Aku senang kau disini _baby boy_. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu kita bicarakan tentang—"

Luhan merengek dan menggeleng, tahu jika Sehun ingin mereka membicarakan mamanya dan memintanya untuk tidak menemuinya sementara. _Luhan benci itu._

"Tidak." Dia menggerutu.

"Hei, jangan bersedih begitu. Kau bahkan belum mendengar apa yang akan aku katakan." Sehun terkekeh lembut dan Luhan cemberut.

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan itu, daddy."

Sehun menghela napas, memutuskan untuk tidak memaksa Luhan jika memang dia tidak ingin membicarakannya.

"Ayo masuk. Dan ini. Aku akan memberitahumu password pintunya, jadi lain kali kau bisa tinggal masuk saja, oke? Ini tidak sulit, hanya enam digit. Apa kau bisa menghapalnya?"

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dia senang mereka tidak membicarakan Ling, dan dia berharap tidak akan membicarakannya lagi kapanpun. Meski itu tidak mungkin.

Setelah ia makan makanan yang Sehun masak untuknya, mereka duduk di sofa menonton kartun di TV, dan ketika selesai, Sehun menawarkan untuk mengantarnya kembali ke rumah.

"Daddy, aku tidak mau pulang." Luhan berbisik, duduk di pangkuan Sehun dan menempatkan kepalanya di bahu lebar pria itu sementara mereka saling berpelukan. Luhan tidak ingin melepaskan Sehun, dia memeluk dokter itu begitu erat, dan begitu juga dengan Sehun.

"Aku juga tidak ingin kau pergi, _my little prince. You are my prince, aren't you?_ " Sehun balas berbisik.

Luhan tersenyum gembira, mengangkat kepalanya dan menjawab penuh percaya diri. " _Yess_." Kemudian ia tertawa saat Sehun menempatkan ciuman lembut di pipinya.

"Bisakah aku tinggal denganmu untuk malam ini, daddy?"

"Tidak malam ini baby, tapi suatu malam nanti, oke? Mamamu di rumah sekarang, tidakkah kau ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya?"

"Dia menjengkelkan,"

"Dia peduli padamu, dia melakukan itu karena dia ingin melindungimu,"

"Tapi kau bukan orang jahat. Itu tidak adil." Luhan cemberut sementara jarinya bergerak membuat garis acak di telapak tangan Sehun.

Sehun setuju, tapi dia memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Ling juga. Putra 17 tahunnya berhubungan dengan seorang pria 30 tahun memang tampak tidak masuk akal untuknya. Sehun mengerti itu. Namun dia tidak berniat memaksa Luhan untuk mengerti juga. Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan tanpa kata sampai anak itu kembali menempatkan kepalanya di dadanya.

"Ini sulit untukku juga, Luhan." Sehun berkata. "Kau anak Ling satu-satunya, dan tentu dia menginginkan yang terbaik untukmu, kau tahu? Dia selalu berharap kau bahagia dan mendapatkan apapun yang kau inginkan. Namun ini adalah sesuatu yang tidak dia harapkan...aku mencintaimu Luhan, dan aku ingin kau bersamaku." Sehun mengaku. Luhan tersenyum lebar dan perasaannya berubah hangat. "Tapi aku ingin mamamu merestui itu. Kita harus memberi waktu untuk Ling berfikir sampai dia merasa baik-baik saja dengan hubungan kita. Kita tidak harus terburu-buru. Kita hanya harus bersabar dan menunggu selama beberapa minggu."

"Apa kita bisa bersama dalam beberapa minggu ini daddy? Saat umurku 18?" Luhan berharap.

"Ya. Saat kau 18 tahun aku akan bicara dengan Ling lagi. Sekarang, kita tidak bisa terlalu sering bertemu sampai saat itu tiba. Apa kau merasa dirimu bisa mengatasinya baby?" Sehun bertanya, dan Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan tidak lagi terlalu khawatir dengan penolakan mamanya. Sekarang ia hanya terlalu bersemangat untuk ulang tahunnya. Dia tidak sabar untuk menjadi 18 tahun. Menjadi seorang yang cukup umur dan bisa bersama dengan Sehun sebagaimana yang dia inginkan. Ling tidak akan bisa melarangnya lagi saat itu tiba, Luhan pikir.

Luhan tidak segera pulang, dia tinggal lebih lama di apartemen Sehun dan bicara banyak hal bersamanya, tentang Ling juga hal-hal random tidak penting. Luhan begitu senang, dan pada akhirnya dia jatuh tertidur di pangkuan Sehun.

Banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini, dan itu pasti membuat Luhan sangat lelah. Dokter tidak ingin membangunkannya, jadi dia menggendong Luhan tertidur dan membawa ia menuju mobilnya. Dia berkewajiban membawa Luhan pulang. Ling begitu marah dan khawatir dan Sehun tidak ingin membuatnya lebih buruk dengan membiarkan Luhan menginap sebagaimana yang Luhan inginkan.

Dengan Luhan berada di gendongannya seperti bayi koala, Sehun berjalan hati-hati membawa anak tertidur menuju tempat parkir. Namun kemudian langkahnya melambat saat melihat Ling di tempat parkir juga keluar dari mobilnya sendiri.

Luhan tidak pulang, sudah tentu Ling bisa dengan mudah menebak dimana Luhan berada.

Ling membeku sesaat saat ia juga melihat Sehun, dan bayi rusanya yang terbungkus aman di pangkuan pria itu.

"Dia tidur, aku bermaksud ingin mengantarnya pulang." Sehun berkata setelah beberap detik keduanya terdiam.

Ling merengut. Dia ingin berteriak pada Sehun lagi, tapi dia benar-benar terlalu lelah untuk melakukannya. Alih-alih berteriak, dia hanya berkata. "Masukkan dia ke mobilku." Dan Sehun melakukan apa yang dia perintahkan.

Ling membuka pintu penumpang dan menyaksikan Sehun membaringkan putra berharganya di kursi belakang.

"Jangan terlalu keras padanya,"

"Mungkin maksudmu, jangan menjadi seorang yang menjengkelkan untuknya. Karena berusaha melindungi anakku membuatku tampak seperti orang yang menjengkelkan, benar 'kan?

"Aku tidak sama sekali bermaksud seperti itu Ling. Kau seorang ibu yang hebat, aku hanya berpikir, kau hanya harus lebih terbuka pada Luhan dan lebih mendengarkannya, serta lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Dia tidak sekeras kepala yang kau pikirkan,"

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang anakku Sehun? Kau baru mengenalnya, sementara aku, aku sudah bersamanya sepanjang hidupnya."

"Hanya habiskan lebih banyak waktu dengan dia, dia akan menyukai itu karena dia hanya ingin perhatian darimu. Kau tidak akan menyangka bagaimana sebenarnya Luhan, Ling. Dia sudah setuju untuk menunggu sampai dia lebih dewasa, percaya padanya, dia tidak akan menemuiku untuk sementara setelah ini." Sehun berkata, berusaha meyakinkan Ling dan tidak membuatnya khawatir jika Luhan tidak ada.

"Kau tidak bisa bersama anakku Sehun, bahkan meski dia lebih dewasa,"

"Kuharap kau bisa memikirkan lagi tentang itu,"

"Aku tidak akan merubah keputusanku...kau pria baik Sehun, tapi Luhan hanya hanya anak-anak." Ling berkata sebelum masuk ke kursi kemudi dan pergi.

Dia tidak memikirkan apa yang Sehun katakan pada awalnya, tentang dia yang seharusnya lebih terbuka dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Luhan, namun ketika dia dalam perjalanan dengan Luhan tertidur di kursi belakang, dia mulai memikirkan itu.

Ling memang jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan putranya ketika dia harusnya melakukan itu. Pekerjaannya sebagai kepala polisi mengambil banyak waktu dan juga energinya, sehingga dia bahkan tidak sempat untuk mengucapkan selamat malam pada Luhan karena dia akan pulang terlalu larut dan Luhan selalu sudah tidur. Atau kadang Luhan bahkan tidak di rumah ketika dia pulang.

Luhan memiliki teman-temannya sendiri. Dia menginginkan ruang dimana dia bisa lakukan apapun yang dia inginkan, dan Ling memberikannya. Dengan semua perlakuan manja dan kebebasan yang dia berikan pada putranya, tanpa sadar hal itu malah membuat Luhan menjadi seorang remaja pemberontak dan tidak pernah mendengar apapun yang dia katakan. Luhan terus melakukan apa yang dia sukai dan membuat Ling marah setiap saat.

Dia selalu menganggap Luhan adalah anak nakal yang keras kepala, namun setelah Sehun mengatakannya, dia berpikir jika itu masuk akal Luhan bersikap seperti itu...karena dia ingin mendapat perhatiannya. Ya, itu masuk akal.

Luhan bangun saat mereka tiba di gedung apartemen. Keduanya diam saat berada dalam lift. Tak satupun dari mereka bicara. Luhan melipat tangannya di depan dada, sementara Ling sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sampai lift tiba di lantai apartemen mereka.

"Ini sudah malam. Cuci kakimu sebelum tidur, oke?" Ling berkata lembut setelah membuka pintu depan.

Luhan tidak menyahut. Dia jelas membenci Ling karena keputusannya itu, namun dia tidak pernah setenang ini sebelumnya kapanpun Ling melarang dia dan memarahinya untuk sesuatu yang salah. Ling hanya berusaha melindunginya sebagaimana seharusnya seorang ibu dan Luhan malah menganggap itu sebagai sesuatu yang kejam karena dia menghalangi kebahagiaannya untuk bersama Sehun.

Sebelum Luhan pergi ke kamarnya, akhirnya dia bicara. "Saat aku 18 tahun aku akan bersama Sehun, tidak peduli kau suka atau tidak...aku mencintainya."

Ling terlalu lelah untuk kembali berdebat dengan putranya, jadi dia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Selamat malam sayang. Tidurlah dengan nyenyak," katanya.

Dia menduga Luhan hanya akan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun, namun rupanya dia salah. Mengejutkan, Luhan mengatakan selamat malam juga sebelum kembali ke kamarnya.

Malam itu Ling berpikir, jika mungkin apa yang dikatakan Sehun benar. Dia harus lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan putranya yang berharga.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan terkejut saat dia bangun di pagi hari dan melihat mamanya di dapur tengah memasak pancake yang merupakan sarapan favoritnya. Biasanya dia selalu tidak sempat melakukan itu terutama pada hari kerja, namun dia melakukannya sekarang.

"Selamat pagi sayang." Ling tersenyum pada Luhan. "Duduk. Mama buatkan sarapan favoritmu, kau bisa makan berapapun yang kau mau. Bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Bagus." Luhan menjawab, masih agak mengantuk.

Dia duduk perlahan di konter, menatap curiga ke arah mamanya, berusaha mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rencanakan dengan membuatkannya sarapan seperti ini. Namun itu tentu tidak bekerja.

Saat mamanya menempatkan sepiring pancake di depannya, Luhan kemudian bertanya. "Apa mama sedang berusaha menyuapku dengan ini?"

Ling menggeleng. "Tidak...apa itu akan behasil?"

"Tidak." Luhan menjawab cepat.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu." Ling tertawa. "Mama hanya ingin membuatkanmu sarapan dan kemudian akan mengantarmu ke sekolah setelah ini, oke?" Luhan hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan sambil menggigit sarapannya. "Bagus. Oh dan juga, mama sudah mengambil cuti untuk Jumat ini agar bisa melihat pertandinganmu,"

"B-benarkah?" tanya Luhan, terkejut dan mamanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja. Itu penting untukmu dan mama akan berada disana." Dia meyakinkan.

Luhan bangun dengan _mood_ yang buruk pagi itu, namun dengan pancake yang mamanya buat dan mendengar dia yang akan datang melihat pertandingan sepak bolanya, membuat ia merasa lebih baik. Kemudian dia mendapat pesan dari Sehun dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa lebih baik lagi dan bahagia.

 _Selamat pagi my little prince! Semoga harimu menyenangkan di sekolah dan jadilah anak baik oke? Xoxo - Daddy_

Itu membuatnya bersemangat untuk memulai hari. Ling melarang mereka bertemu, jadi sebelum Luhan cukup umur, mereka memutuskan untuk berkomunikasi dengan cara seperti ini.

.

Mereka akan saling berkirim pesan selamat pagi dan selamat malam, kemudian 'aku mencintaimu' di siang harinya. Itu tidak banyak, namun Luhan cukup senang dengan itu. Terkadang Luhan merasa tidak tahan ingin pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja untuk melihatnya sebentar, tapi Sehun tidak mengijinkan itu. Jadi dia hanya bergantung pada pesan dan akan saling berkirim poto kadang-kadang.

Ling tidak mengetahuinya. Atau mungkin dia tahu karena dia beberapa kali melihat Luhan tersenyum pada ponselnya, hanya saja dia tidak pernah memastikan itu.

Luhan bisa melihatnya. Sekarang Ling tampak lebih keibuan dan tampak berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Dia juga jarang mengomel dan menyuruh Luhan untuk mengerjakan PRnya atau membersihkan kamarnya, karena Luhan akan melakukan itu tanpa harus disuruh. Luhan menjadi lebih bertanggung jawab sementara Ling menjadi lebih lembut dan lebih peduli dari sebelumnya. Itu adalah perubahan yang baik.

Pertamanya Luhan pikir, Ling hanya ingin mengawasinya, namun kemudian jika dia hanya ingin melakukan itu, dia pasti hanya akan membuatnya memakai sebuah gelang pelacak seperti yang dia lakukan dulu. Luhan tidak benar-benar yakin apa tujuan dia sebenarnya. Atau dia mungkin memang hanya ingin menjadi seorang ibu yang lebih baik. Entah. Luhan tidak tahu namun dia menyukainya.

Ling mengajak dia makan di restoran favoritnya satu malam, Luhan tidak menolak itu dan mereka pergi.

"Yixing mendapat mobil sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya kemarin." Luhan berkata dan mamanya mengangguk.

"Wow, itu bagus...tunggu, kau tidak meminta mobil untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu juga, 'kan?" tanyanya. Dia tertawa.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak, aku tidak mau mobil. Lagian aku tidak bisa menyetir,"

"Yah, kau bisa melakukannya, kau hanya harus belajar, kau cerdas dan akan belajar dengan cepat." Ling memuji dan Luhan tersenyum. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulang tahunmu?"

Luhan tidak yakin dia harus menjawab apa. Dia selalu ingin ponsel baru atau skuter. Tapi semua itu tidak lagi penting sekarang.

"Aku ingin mama mempertimbangkan lagi tentang hubunganku dengan Sehun," katanya pelan.

Ling menghela napas. Harusnya dia sudah bisa menebak bahwa Luhan akan meminta itu. "Hadiah yang mama maksud adalah sesuatu seperti sepeda atau sepatu bola edisi terbatas, kau bisa meminta apapun yang ada secara _fisik_ ,"

"Aku ingin Sehun kalau begitu."

Ling menggeleng. "Tidak. Mama tidak bisa memberikan Sehun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunmu, Luhan..."

"Mengapa aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya?!" Luhan bertanya, frustasi. "Aku mencintainya. Tidakkah mama pernah jatuh cinta juga?"

"Tentu saja pernah, mama jatuh cinta pada papamu., tapi saat itu mama bukan anak 17 tahun dan papamu bukanlah seorang pria 30 tahun,"

"Mengapa itu jadi sesuatu yang salah?"

"Ada banyak alasan mengapa itu menjadi sesuatu yang salah. Kau tidak akan mengerti,"

"Oke. Mama adalah polisi, jadi tentu mama akan berpikir itu salah,"

"Itu juga akan tampak salah untuk seorang ibu. Kau akan mengerti suatu hari nanti,"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan. Cinta tidak harus memandang usia." Luhan berpendapat dan Ling menghela napas.

"Kita tidak akan membicarakan ini lagi," katanya, lelah.

"Aku—"

"Mama bilang tidak." Ling memotong, tegas, dan Luhan bungkam. "Diskusi selesai,"

"Ini tidak adil." Luhan menggerutu, menghabiskan makanannya dengan jengkel. Ia benar-benar ingin menemui Sehun malam itu, namun ia menahannya dan pulang dengan mamanya. Sudah beberapa hari sejak terakhir kali dia melihat Sehun (potonya yang dia kirim tidak dihitung). Luhan merindukannya, dan ia berharap Sehun akan datang ke pertandingannya besok.

.

Sehun sudah berjanji dan Luhan percaya dia akan menepati janjinya. Namun ketika harinya tiba, Luhan melihat ke arah kursi penonton dan dia tidak menemukan Sehun disana diantara orang-orang yang duduk di kursi mereka dan siap menyaksikan pertandingan.

Itu mengecewakan. Luhan berharap meski dia tidak bisa datang, setidaknya dia bisa mengirim pesan untuk menyemangatinya. Namun bukanlah pesan dari Sehun yang dia dapat, melainkan pesan dari mamanya yang berkata 'mama mencintaimu! Bersenang-senang!'.

Ling sudah duduk nyaman di bangku penonton, menunggu pertandingan dimulai. Yah, setidaknya mamanya datang dan itu sudah cukup untuk menyemangatinya. Yixing datang juga. Dia duduk di barisan paling depan dan dengan bangga memamerkan kaos hitamnya, dimana terdapat tulisan dengan huruf berwarna putih 'Luhan' disana. Itu memalukan tapi manis.

Pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Pelatih memanggil semua pemain dan Luhan berharap bisa menundanya sebentar, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya dan harus mulai bermain seperti saat ia berlatih. Ia lebih baik saat latihan meskipun. Karena apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini membuat dia sulit untuk fokus, sehingga tim lawan dengan mudah mencetak angka di lima menit pertama.

"Ada apa?" Pelatih bertanya. Luhan tidak biasanya tidak fokus bermain bola seperti ini.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja." Luhan berkata. Mamanya dengan semangat bersorak untuknya, mengembalikan semangatnya sehingga dia berhasil mencetak skor sekali dan kedua kalinya dengan bantuan tim.

Sementara ia bergembira bersama timnya atas skor yang telah mereka cetak, tanpa sengaja dia melihat wajah tampan akrab itu duduk di barisan paling depan kursi penonton—beberapa kursi jauhnya dari Yixing. Luhan tidak peduli apakah Sehun baru tiba atau tidak, yang terpenting adalah bahwa dia disana sekarang, memakai pakaian santai berwarna hitam. Sehun tersenyum dan waktu serasa berhenti sejenak ketika pandangan mereka bertemu. Luhan merasa hatinya bisa saja meledak dalam kebahagiaan. Dia balas tersenyum dan dengan semangat melambai pada Sehun, kemudian Sehun mengacungkan dua jempol ke arahnya. Jika saja pelatih tidak memanggilnya, Luhan mungkin sudah berlari ke arah Sehun dan memeluknya. Pelukan bisa menunggu sampai permainan usai. Dengan Ling dan Sehun berada disana, Luhan akhirnya bisa bermain dengan lebih baik seperti ketika dia latihan.

Namun kemudian ketika semua orang fokus pada permainan, Ling tiba-tiba berdiri, dan berjalan ke barisan depan, ke tempat dimana Sehun berada. Luhan berhenti berlari saat melihat itu, terengah-engah menyaksikan bagaimana Ling menempatkan kedua tangan di pinggulnya dan dengan serius bertanya. "Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Luhan untuk menonton pertandingannya,"

"Ini tidak benar. Kau harus pergi Sehun,"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau katakan. Aku berusaha untuk lebih dekat dengan Luhan dan itu berhasil. Satu-satunya waktu kami akan berdebat adalah saat kami mulai membicarakanmu,"

"Jadi aku masalahnya?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Bagaimana mungkin aku jadi masalahnya Ling? Aku bukan—mari kita tidak membicarakannya sekarang Ling. Kita bisa membicarakan ini nanti,"

"Nanti? Itu akan sangat terlambat. Luhan segera ingin bersama denganmu,"

"Apakah itu sesuatu yang buruk?"

"Ya! Ini buruk karena dia hanyalah seorang anak! Dan kau, kau penjahat sudah mencuci otaknya!" Ling menuduh Sehun dan Luhan entah bagaimana mendengarnya dengan jelas dan keras diantara suara orang-orang yang bersorak dan mengobrol. Mereka mulai berdebat dan Luhan mengerutkan kening, merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Pelatih memanggilnya dua kali dan Luhan tidak menyadarinya. Dia tidak bisa mendengar apapun atau siapapun—hanya Ling dan Sehun. Semua yang sekarang ingin Luhan lakukan adalah berlari kesana dan menghentikan perdebatan mereka.

Sehun melihat Luhan dan dia menghela napas. "Ling, berhenti. Luhan melihat kita," katanya, tidak ingin berdebat dengan mamanya di depan Luhan. Ling berbalik melihat ke arah Luhan juga dan menemukan wajah sedih putranya.

"Luhan!" Pelatih memanggil sekali lagi, frustasi, dan hanya ketika Luhan melihat ke arah pria itu sebuah bola terbang ke arahnya. Luhan berusaha menghindari bola dengan merunduk, namun itu sudah terlambat. Bola itu menghantam tepat di dadanya dengan keras, dan berhasil menghentikan detak jantungnya.

* * *

.

* * *

 **Author's note: Terhantam bola di dada memang bisa menghentikan detak jantungmu, dan itu disebut _commotio cordis_. **

**Translator's note: 4 bab kemarin itu 2 bab yang dibikin jadi 4 bagian, jadi ini adalah bab 3. Namun ini gak dibikin jadi 2 bagian karena ini** **memang lebih pendek dari bab sebelumnya. Dan bab 4 besok adalah bab terakhir..**

 **Maaf untuk sangat slow keterlaluan updatenya...**

 **Dan terimakasih untuk membaca...**

 **Yang lupa lagi gimana ceritanya dan punya banyak waktu luang mungkin bisa baca ulang dari awal hehe. Sudah di revisi haha. Saran aja ini mah XD**

 **.**

 **Xoxo**

 **520!**


	7. Six

**H** un **H** an

.

Story by; **Semeluke**

Alih bahasa oleh; **HunFabb**

.

* * *

Ling kehilangan pikirannya saat dia melihat putranya jatuh lemas ke tanah di detik setelah bola menghantam dadanya. Dia bingung dan kemarahannya karena melihat Sehun datang, perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan perasaan khawatir dan juga panik. Pelatih berlutut di samping anaknya dan memeriksa detak jantungnya, kemudian ia menyerukan seorang dokter diantara penonton dan Ling segera berubah pucat.

Dia bergegas menuju lapangan bersama Sehun, yang juga menyaksikan kejadian itu. Ketika detak jantung Luhan tidak ditemukan, ia berkeinginan untuk melakukan CPR pada putranya. Ling bisa melakukan itu juga, namun sekarang dia panik, sehingga dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Pelatih menenangkannya sementara Sehun melakukan segala hal yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membuat jantung Luhan berdetak kembali—30 kompresi dan 2 kali napas buatan. Ambulan tiba tak lama kemudian, membawa Luhan ke rumah sakit, dan mereka menyusul dengan mobil Sehun.

Selama perjalanan, sementara ia menyetir, Sehun menggenggam tangan Ling yang gemetar, berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ini semua salahku."

Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Tidak, Ling,"

"Jika aku hanya membiarkanmu, Luhan tidak akan lengah seperti itu dan bola tidak akan menghantamnya. J-jika sesuatu terjadi padanya—"

"Tidak, jangan berpikir seperti itu, Ling. Dia punya kemungkinan untuk selamat." Sehun memotong.

"Berapa banyak? Berapa banyak kemungkinannya dia selamat?" tanyanya, menunggu untuk mendengar sesuatu yang baik, namun Sehun tidak bisa memberi persentase yang lebih dari 50, atau bahkan 30.

Sebagai seorang dokter, dia mengatakan Luhan memiliki kemungkinan kurang dari 12 persen untuk selamat dan dia tidak ingin memikirkan tentang itu. Sehun mendorong pikiran itu jauh dari kepalanya dan berusaha untuk membuat Ling melakukannya juga ketika mereka menunggu di lorong rumah sakit untuk dokter keluar dan mengatakan bagaimana keadaan Luhan.

Sehun bekerja di rumah sakit ini juga, ia bisa saja menjadi dokter yang menangani Luhan di dalam, namun dia terlibat secara emosi dengan anak itu dan mencampurkan emosi dengan pekerjaan tidak akan berjalan baik, jadi dia hanya membiarkan dokter lain menanganinya sementara dia menunggu di luar, bersandar pada dinding dengan Ling yang duduk gugup memainkan gelang di pergelangan tangannya. Yixing datang juga tak lama dan ikut menunggu bersama mereka.

Satu jam berlalu sejak kecelakaan; Ling tidak sabar menunggu dokter untuk memberitahu keadaan putra tersayangnya. Dia tidak bisa menghentikan diri dari menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Harusnya dia hanya membiarkan Sehun berada disana, harusnya dia tidak memarahi Sehun sehingga mereka berdebat dan Luhan melihatnya kemudian menjadi lengah.

Sehun duduk di samping Ling dan dengan hati-hati merangkul bahunya. "Ini bukan salahmu Ling. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu," katanya lembut, berharap Ling percaya itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ling mulai menangis dan kehilangan harapan. Pintu di depan mereka terbuka dan Ling segera berdiri saat dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanyanya, khawatir dengan apa yang akan dikatakan dokter. Pria itu lebih tua darinya, mungkin berada di sekitar usia 50 tahun-an, dan Ling tidak melihat banyak harapan di wajahnya. Tapi kemudian dia berpikir, itu mungkin hanya karena dokter itu agak lelah.

"Dia stabil," kata dokter.

Ling merasa hatinya lebih ringan mendengar itu, keputus asaan yang dia rasakan sebelumnya menghilang perlahan. "Benarkan?" Dia memastikan.

"Ya. Tindakan pertolongan pertamanya dilakukan dengan sangat baik. Sekarang dia di bawah terapi hipotermia dan dukungan ventilasi. Sirkulasi pernafasannya telah kembali normal. Dia akan diperiksa lagi setelah dia bangun hanya untuk memastikan itu benar-benar normal. Dia baik-baik saja,"

"Bisakah saya melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Suster akan membawanya ke ruang rawat, Anda ibunya, Anda diijinkan untuk tinggal bersamanya,"

"Terima kasih dokter." Ling mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter sebelum pergi ke ruang rawat Luhan bersama Yixing yang mengikutinya di belakang. Sementara itu, Sehun tetap disana bicara dengan dokter yang merupakan rekan kerjanya.

"Teman dekatmu?" pria itu bertanya dan Sehun mengangguk.

"Lebih dari itu."

* * *

.

* * *

Ling tetap di samping Luhan malam itu, ingin memastikan dirinya berada disana saat bayi laki-lakinya membuka mata. Yixing pulang sebelum tengah malam sementara Sehun masih berada di rumah sakit karena dia memiliki _shift_ malam. Sehun memeriksa detak jantung Luhan dan pernapasannya, beberapa kali. Luhan memang baik baik-baik saja, tidur dengan damai sepanjang malam, namun Sehun hanya ingin memastikan kalau kalau ada sesuatu yang salah terjadi padanya tiba-tiba.

"Siapa anak yang kau periksa? Dia bukan pasienmu, 'kan?" Sunny, salah seorang suster bertanya padanya saat ia keluar dari kantornya untuk pergi ke ruang rawat Luhan lagi.

"Memang bukan, tapi dia anak temanku,"

"Oh, apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dadanya terkena bola saat pertandingan kemarin." Sehun berkata, kemudian dia melihat Ling berjalan dari ujung lorong. Dia permisi pada suster untuk pergi menemui Ling.

"Sehun? Aku kira kau pulang," katanya.

"Tidak. Aku ingin disini lebih lama. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ling tersenyum kecil. "Aku baik. Suster memeriksa Luhan dan bilang jika dia merespon pengobatannya dengan baik. Dan sekarang aku butuh kopi, tapi aku tidak bisa menemukan mesin penjual kopi otomatis dimanapun,"

"Ada kedai kopi di lantai dasar, kau tetaplah disini, aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu,"

"Oh. Terima kasih, Sehun. Aku akan kembali ke kamar Luhan kalau begitu," katanya, dan Sehun mengangguk sebelum mereka berpisah.

Sehun berteman dengan Ling sudah bertahun-tahun, sehingga dia tahu persis jenis kopi seperti apa yang selalu dia minum. Itu selalu karamel macchiato dengan gula tambahan setiap kali dia lelah dan membutuhkan energi. Jadi Sehun membeli itu untuk Ling dan juga kopi hitam untuk dirinya sendiri.

Mendekati ruang rawat Luhan, ia mendengar Ling bicara. Langkahnya melambat dan dia melihat ke dalam dimana Ling duduk di samping Luhan yang berbaring menatap mamanya. Anak itu terdiam dan hanya berkedip sambil memutar-mutar jarinya pada selimut, mendengarkan apa yang Ling katakan.

"Mama benar-benar minta maaf sayang. Mama harusnya tidak berdebat dengan Sehun...mama benar-benar takut. Mama pikir akan kehilanganmu." Ling berkata pelan sambil mengusap rambut Luhan.

"Aku baik-baik saja ma. Aku bahkan tidak merasa sakit. Jangan khawatir lagi." Luhan menghibur mamanya dan tersenyum kecil. Ling menempatkan ciuman di dahi Luhan sebelum dia berdiri. "Bisakah aku pulang sekarang? Aku tidak suka semua ini menempel di tubuhku,"

"Yah, dokter akan kemari sebentar lagi. Dia akan memberi tahu apakah kau bisa pulang hari ini atau tidak."

Luhan mengangguk, kemudian melihat Sehun berdiri di ambang pintu. "Sehun." dia tersenyum.

"Hei." Sehun balas tersenyum.

Saat Ling menoleh dan melihat Sehun, dia tidak mengusirnya sebagaimana yang Luhan duga. Mamanya tetap di sana ketika Sehun mendekat dan menyerahkan secangkir kopi.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja. Hanya saja aku lapar dan haus, bolehkah itu untukku?" tanya Luhan, menunjuk cangkir Ling.

"Tidak, ini tidak bagus untukmu. Kau masih dalam proses penyembuhan, jadi tidak ada kafein untuk sementara, oke? Kau harus lebih menjaga jantungmu mulai sekarang."

Luhan mengangguk, dan berkata "baiklah" dengan senyum sebelum mereka mendengar suara ponsel Ling. Dia pergi untuk menjawab panggilan nenek Luhan di lorong sementara meninggalkan Luhan bersama Sehun. Luhan benar-benar terkejut mamanya tidak menyuruh Sehun untuk pergi.

"Duduk disini." Luhan menepuk tempat tidur dan Sehun tersenyum.

"Saat dokter datang kita bisa bertanya padanya apakah kau bisa makan atau minum," kata Sehun.

"Kau bukan dokterku?" Luhan bertanya.

"Bukan. Aku tidak bisa jadi doktermu sekarang. Akan lebih baik jika seperti itu. Dan lagi, dokter yang menanganimu itu lebih tua dariku, dan dia lebih berpengalaman." Sehun berkata, duduk di samping Luhan.

"Kau tetap yang terbaik untukku, meskipun." Luhan menjalin jari-jarinya dengan Sehun, dan sedetik kemudian mesin di samping tempat tidurnya berbunyi, yang menandakan jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Oh." Sehun terkekeh lembut, membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat lagi dan lagi. "Aku kira aku seperti kafein untukmu kalau begitu."

Luhan tertawa. "Kau membuat jantungku berdetak lebih cepat. Kemari daddy, aku ingin memelukmu,"

"Tidak bisa _Sweety_. Maafkan aku. Jantungmu harus berdetak normal sekarang, oke?" Sehun menjelaskan dan Luhan cemberut, tapi dia tidak memaksa dan mengeluh.

Dokter datang memeriksa Luhan, berkata jika semuanya normal dan tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Katanya, Luhan pulih lebih cepat dari yang dia duga dan anak itu bisa pulang esok harinya.

Setelah dokter pergi, Luhan memakan sarapannya dan mengobrol dengan Yixing yang datang bersama anak-anak lain juga anak yang tanpa sengaja menendang bola ke arahnya. Luhan telah memaafkan anak itu.

Sementara mereka mengobrol, Ling duduk di lorong bersama Sehun.

"Dia sudah membuatku ketakutan, dan sekarang lihatlah dia, dia terlihat lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Ini menakjubkan." Ling berkata, tersenyum kecil sambil melihat Luhan yang tengah tertawa bersama teman-temannya. "Aku benar-benar berterima kasih untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan Sehun,"

"Apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Kau menyelamatkan hidup Luhan. Apa kau lupa? Atau apakah kau tidak merasa seperti itu?" tanya Ling, Sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu dan Ling tertawa kecil. "Rendah hati seperti biasa...sekali lagi, terima kasih."

Sehun tersenyum.

* * *

.

* * *

Malam kedua Luhan dirawat, Ling tidur di sofa di sudut ruang rawat Luhan setelah menempatkan putranya di tempat tidur. Dia makan malam dan mengobrolkan banyak hal dengan Luhan sampai anak itu menguap. Ling menyuruhnya untuk segera tidur kemudian, dan Luhan patuh pada apa yang dia katakan. Belakangan, semenjak kepulangannya, Luhan memang menjadi lebih penurut, dia lebih lembut dan jarang mengumpat atau mengeluh juga. Luhan berperilaku layaknya seorang anak yang baik dan Ling diam-diam merasa berutang pada Sehun.

Sekitar tengah malam, Ling terbangun mendengar suara bisikan lembut. Dia membuka matanya yang mengantuk dan melihat Sehun duduk di samping tempat tidur Luhan. Mereka bicara dengan suara pelan, namun Ling masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Kau lelah." Luhan lembut mengusap wajah Sehun. "Berbaring bersamaku." Dia bergeser, menepuk tempat tidur di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Baby,"

"Kau bisa. Kau lelah dan aku ingin kau tidur disini disampingku. Kumohon." Luhan memohon dan Sehun menghela napas lembut sebelum ia melakukan apa yang Luhan inginkan.

"Hanya sebentar, oke?" katanya. Luhan senang dengan berapapun waktu yang dia dapatkan untuk bisa tidur dengan Sehun. Ia memekik diam-diam, begitu bersemangat saat Sehun memeluknya. "Nyaman?"

"Ya, aku menyukainya,"

"Aku menyukainya juga, _Precious_. Apa jantungmu berdetak cepat lagi?"

"Ya. Kau benar-benar membuat jantungku berdetak cepat. Tapi ini menyenangkan merasakannya." Luhan berkata, terdengar begitu gembira. Ling masih tetap di tempatnya, memperhatikan diam-diam dalam gelap.

"...hmm, begitu cepat." Sehun berpikir.

"Jantungmu berdetak cepat juga,"

"Ya, ini akan berdetak cepat hanya untukmu," Sehun berbisik, dan Luhan terkikik lembut.

"Sekarang, tidur,"

"Aku mencintaimu." Luhan mengaku.

"Aku mencintaimu juga," jawab Sehun.

Dan Ling mendengar itu dengan jelas.

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan bisa pulang keesokan harinya sebagaimana apa yang dikatakan dokter. Dia memang tidak bisa ikut latihan sepak bola atau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak normal, namun Luhan tidak mengeluh untuk itu karena dia tahu itu hanya sementara. Satu-satunya hal yang ia keluhkan adalah, dia tidak bisa melihat Sehun lagi setelah dia keluar dari rumah sakit.

"Ingat untuk menjaga jantungmu tetap aman, dan selalu dengarkan apa yang dikatakan mamamu, oke?" Sehun berkata pada Luhan ketika mereka menunggu Ling mengambil mobil dari parkiran rumah sakit.

"Ya, aku akan." Luhan tersenyum, kemudian membungkuk memeluk pinggang Sehun. Dia menyukai bagaimana lengan Sehun perlahan balas memeluknya. "Akankah aku melihatmu lagi segera?"

"Yah, kau masih harus melakukan pemeriksaan tiga kali seminggu, kita bisa bertemu saat itu,"

"Bagaimana jika di luar rumah sakit?" Luhan bertanya, mulai berpikir tentang kencan lucu di sebuah kedai kopi, pergi ke bioskop atau hanya berjalan-jalan di sekitar bersama pria paling dia sukai di dunia.

"Kita lihat nanti." Sehun tersenyum. "Itu dia mamamu,"

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa." Luhan berbisik pada dokter sebelum masuk ke mobil, dia melambai melalui jendela, dan mobil perlahan melaju membawanya pulang.

.

Luhan tidak pernah berdebat lagi dengan Ling. Dia bahkan merasa mamanya menjadi lebih lembut dan tenang setelah insiden yang menimpanya. Biasanya mereka akan berdebat kapanpun mereka mulai membicarakan tentang Sehun, sehingga Luhan belajar untuk tidak pernah membahas Sehun kapanpun ia bicara dengan mamanya. Namun sekarang itu tidak harus dilakukan karena mamanya tampak baik-baik saja dan tidak berkomentar apapun bahkan saat melihat dirinya dan Sehun mengobrol saat mereka pergi ke rumah sakit untuk jadwal pemeriksaan rutin Luhan.

Itu agak aneh meskipun. Luhan menduga, Ling tidak keberatan hanya karena pembicaraan ia dengan Sehun hanya berlangsung selama beberapa menit saja. Sehun harus kembali ke pekerjaannya sementara Luhan harus mengevaluasi keadaan jantungnya.

Kadang-kadang, Ling akan tersenyum dan menyapa Sehun. Dan bahkan satu waktu dia membiarkan Sehun membelikan es krim untuk Luhan. Luhan suka untuk berpikir jika mungkin mamanya sudah menjadi lebih terbuka dan mulai menerima hubungannya dengan Sehun, dan ia berharap itu benar-benar terjadi.

* * *

.

* * *

Ling pergi ke rumah sakit satu hari untuk mengambil hasil pemeriksaan Luhan. Luhan ingin pergi juga agar ia bisa melihat Sehun, namun ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena harus sekolah. Berjalan di lorong rumah sakit, Ling berpapasan dengan pria itu. Sehun menyapanya, kemudian ia meminta Ling untuk ikut ke kantornya sebentar, dimana ia menyerahkan sebuah kotak yang terbungkus rapi dengan sebuah kertas hadiah bermotif _puzzle word_.

"Bisakah kau memberikan ini pada Luhan besok?" tanyanya sementara Ling melihat kata yang ditandai dengan warna merah pada kertas hadiah Sehun, itu berupa— _selamat ulang tahun, untuk Luhan, dari Sehun_ , dan beberapa kata lain yang juga ditandai, namun Ling tidak membacanya.

Dia tertawa kecil. "Ini sangat bagus, aku yakin Luhan akan suka,"

"Aku juga berharap begitu. Itu adalah _cover case_ Man U untuk ponselnya, sepasang piyama Iron Man dan Cloud Pet Bunny."

Ling tersenyum. "Semua itu adalah favorit Luhan, dia benar-benar akan menyukainya...sebenarnya, mengapa kau tidak memberikan saja sendiri hadiahmu untuk Luhan, Sehun?" Dia menyarankan dan Sehun cukup terkejut dengan itu. Ling bisa membayangkan betapa senangnya Luhan jika dia melihat Sehun. Dan itu bisa membuat Sehun senang juga. "Kau bisa datang dan menginap. Jika kau ingin,"

"Aku ingin, namun aku harus menemui seorang teman besok." Yang sebenarnya adalah, kehadirannya mungkin bisa membuat Ling tidak nyaman, dan Sehun tak ingin itu terjadi.

"Kau yakin? Ini hanya akan terjadi sekali seumur hidupnya. Luhan tidak akan berulang tahun yang ke 18 lagi setelah ini sampai kapanpun kau tahu," katanya.

"Kukira...apa kau benar-benar tidak keberatan aku datang?"

"Kau begitu membantu Sehun. Maksudku, aku tidak tahu apa yang telah kau lakukan atau bagaimana kau melakukannya. Tapi aku melihatnya sekarang, Luhan berubah menjadi lebih baik setelah dia tinggal denganmu. Kau menyelamatkan hidupnya juga. Kupikir setidaknya aku harus memberimu kesempatan."

Sehun tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Ling."

* * *

.

* * *

Luhan tidak ingin pesta ulang tahun yang besar. Pada hari spesialnya, meski hanya ada beberapa teman dan kerabat yang datang itu sudah sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Ling sudah meminta ijin tetangga untuk pestanya, karena dengan semua kebisingan, beberapa orang mungkin akan mengeluh.

Anak-anak meledakkan konfeti beberapa kali bahkan dan itu tidak apa-apa selama mereka membersihkan itu setelahnya dan menjauh dari dapur. Satu-satunya saat mereka tenang adalah ketika mereka menonton film, semuanya terlalu fokus sehingga tidak ada satupun yang bicara. Luhan diam-diam pergi menemui ibunya.

"Kami menghabiskan semua es krimnya. Bisakah aku mendapatkannya lagi?" Dia bertanya.

"Kau belum kenyang juga? Kalian sudah makan banyak _cupcake_ dan coklat bomb. Kalian akan sakit perut nanti," kata Ling.

"Kumohon."

Ling tertawa. "Yah, ini adalah ulang tahunmu dan mama kira anak berulang tahun harus mendapatkan apa yang dia ingin. Tunggu disini, mama akan pergi mengambilnya," katanya.

"Oke...ma?"

"Ya?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena bertindak seperti anak nakal sebelumnya." Sebenarnya sudah sejak kemarin Luhan ingin mengatakan ini. Hanya saja, dia belum mendapatkan keberanian untuk melakukan itu hingga hari ini.

Ling hanya tersenyum. "Yah, kau anak baik sekarang, itu yang terpenting. Tidak apa-apa. Kembali menonton filmnya, kau tidak ingin melewatkan itu 'kan? Mama akan mengambil es krimnya untukmu,"

"Baiklah." Luhan tersenyum sebelum duduk kembali menonton film di samping teman-temannya.

Dia tidak bisa fokus pada film meskipun. Pikirannya dipenuhi tentang bagaimana dia ingin Sehun berada disana. Dia ingin meminta Ling mengundang Sehun juga, tapi dia tidak ingin mengecewakan mamanya, jadi dia meyakinkan diri jika itu tidak apa-apa meski Sehun tidak datang.

Pesta ulang tahunnya menyenangkan dan itu adalah salah satu hari terbaik yang dia punya, dengan mamanya, teman-temanya, juga semua makanan manis. Jika saja Sehun disana juga, mungkin itu akan jauh lebih baik. Luhan berharap Sehun akan menelponnya atau mungkin mengirim pesan padanya nanti.

Sementara teman-temannya asyik menonton film, Luhan berdiri, memutuskan untuk membantu mamanya menyiapkan es krim. Dia berjalan ke dapur dan mendengar mamanya bicara dengan seseorang.

"Dia suka ini. Ini adalah snack favoritnya," katanya. "Pergilah menyambutnya. Aku akan menyiapkan ini...oke? Sana,"

 _"Kau yakin?"_

Luhan melebarkan matanya, mendengar suara Sehun dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Itu benar-benar membuatnya gembira mendengar suara dokter, di rumahnya dan di hari ulang tahunnya juga.

"Apa kau _mencoba_ untuk membuatku berubah pikiran Sehun?" Ling bertanya.

Sehun tertawa kecil. "Tidak, aku hanya agak khawatir karena kau pernah mengancam akan menangkapku jika menemui Luhan, ingat?"

"Yah, aku menjamin ini bukanlah sebuah skema untuk mendapat alasan agar aku bisa menangkapmu." Ling berkata dan detik berikutnya Luhan melihat Sehun keluar dari dapur. Tampak tampan seperti biasa dengan kotak hadiah di tangannya. Luhan tersenyum senang saat tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Kejutan~" Sehun tersenyum juga.

Dan begitulah, Ling memberikan Luhan Sehun sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Yah, ini benar-benar END nggak ada lagi. Asli. Terakhir.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca. Baik yang baru-baru, yang baca dari bab pertama sampai bab terakhir dengan jeda waktu yang hanya beberapa jam atau beberapa hari atau beberapa minggu, maupun yang sudah menunggu selama lebih dari setahun untuk dua bab terakhir. Oh terutama yang menunggu lebih dari setahun. Terima kasih atas kesetiaanmu teman.**

 **Terima kasih pokoknya. Semuanya tidak terkecuali #bow**

 **Butuh sequel?**

 **Samaaaaaaaa T.T**

* * *

 **Xoxo**

 **520!**


End file.
